Las Constelaciones Perdidas
by Slinky-Pink
Summary: anteiormente Guilts n Guilds. Una nube de oscuridad crece sobre todo Fiore, un viejo mito cobrará vida. Ahora, cien años despues, un héroe olvidado deberá volver a pelear. AVISO, PASEN Y LEAN.
1. Un misterioso código

**Hola, hadas! Mi nombre es Slinky-Pink, pueden llamarme Slinky, Pinkie, Slink, Pink, SP, Rosadita, Rose, Petronila o hasta Pancracia si así lo desean. Soy nueva en esta sección, de modo que les pido una oportunidad y espero que les guste mi historia, la cual va para rato.**

**Gazille/Levi… por mucho, mi pareja favorita del anime (superando a Kaname/Yuuki, Break/Sharon y SasuHina) sinceramente no se que tienen estos dos que me provocan escribir mucho sobre ellos y como vi que no habían muchos fics de estos dos decidí hacer uno yo misma :D hohoho fangirlismo total XD asi que habrá mucho de esta parejita a lo largo de la historia y quizás considere mas adelante poner lemmon… quien sabe (: hay muchas probabilidades…**

**Espero que le den una oportunidad y me dejen un review :3 los reviews le hacen bien al corazón, ¿saben? **

**Ah, si y algo mas, habrá varios OC en el transcurso de la historia; asi que si tienen mas o menos una idea de un personaje, se aceptan ideas :D **

**Bueno, mucha habla**

**¡Tutururu, al fic!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si es un tesoro, debe ser escondido, protegido y jamás buscado. Los tesoros traen desgracia y miseria. Los tesoros son secretos que deben ser llevados a la tumba…

o.o.o

Introducción

_Los ojos de Levi se abrieron de par en par, mientras todo su cuerpo pequeño se sacudia con los temblores que el miedo le producía. _

_Él la vio lejana, como si de pronto ella se hubiera alejado muy rápidamente y no pudiera alcanzarla. Tras una pantalla borrosa, como un velo, podía ver las lagrimas que le escurrían por la cara a la maga. De no ser por las lagrimas y los temblores, la chica hubiera sido considerada una estatua. _

_Durante mucho rato, no escuchó nada; no pudo desviar los ojos de algo mas que fuera Levi y sus mejillas humedas. Fue cuando intentó dar un paso al frente cuando, como un rayo de fuego, el dolor le atravesó la espina y todo su cuerpo tembló ante un dolor tan terrible que lo hizo soltar un bramido desgarrador que creció por la inmensidad del bosque. Fue en ese mismo instante en que Levi pareció cobrar vida y estiró las manos al frente, como si quisiera alcanzarlo, pero ella estaba siendo sujetada por dos tipos enormes y de sonrisas macabras, como monstruos en un cuento de hadas de pesadillas. _

_-¡No-o! –gruñó Gazille, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor lacerante. Y finalmente, sin sentir una pizca de miedo por lo que veria, dirigió sus ojos hacia su torso. Allí no había carne que pudiera haber pertenecido a una persona; allí había sangre y pedazos de algo que alguna vez estuvo vivo. _

_Allí, en su pecho, cuatro enormes picos bañados de sangre le atravesaban el torax y parte del abdomen, o lo que había sido un abdomen. Levi también lo miraba, con los ojos húmedos y pataleando para que no se la llevaran._

_-¡GAZILLE! ¡GAZILLE, NO! –escuchaba que ella decía, gritando con tanta intensidad que creaba eco por entre los altos arboles. _

_-¡Bastardos! –rugió Gazille, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Ya no podía ver claramente; sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse y había utilizado ya tanto poder mágico que hubiera sido imposible salir de esa. Se le había acabado la suerte al mata dragones de hierro._

_En medio de la luz brillante, por donde se estaban llevando a Levi, una figura humana se atravesó en el camino, contoneándose con una elegancia sobrenatural, mientras abria las manos a sus costados y lo miraba con esos sus despreciables ojos violetas. Gazille levantó un brazo para atacarlo, tratando inútilmente de crear una espada con su brazo. Pero estaba ya tan débil, tan lánguido que no pudo siquiera apretar el puño. El cabello le caia sobre los ojos, entorpeciendo aun mas, su ya nublada vista._

_La persona frente a él rió con malicia, mientras uno de sus dedos acariciaba una de las puntas afiladas que atravesaban a Gazille y cuando pasó un dedo para retirar la sangre, bajo la misma brilló intensamente el cristal blanco._

_-Y, ¿bien? –murmuró, sonriendo cruelmente, llevándose el dedo manchado de sangre a la boca, saboreándolo como si fuera un manjar, mientras los ojos rojos del mata dragones comenzaban a cerrarse. Solamente continuaba escuchando los gritos de Levi, a quien se estaban llevando, a quien no volveria a ver nunca-, ¿Ya adivinaste que es mas duro que el hierro, patético dragon?_

_Gazille pensó en gruñir, pensó en arrancarle la cabeza de un solo tajo, pero de nuevo, los gritos desesperados de Levi, el peso ganando su cuerpo, la sangre calida escurriendo por su pecho. Miró una ultima vez al frente, donde el hombre de la sadica sonrisa ya se alejaba y subia a la nave y la maga de la escritura solida, la adorable y pequeña Levi, la frágil y delicada chica, gemia y sollozaba, llorando a mares, mirándolo en sus últimos momentos con sus ojos castaños._

_Levi trató de bajar, de liberarse, de volver a su lado, de revivirlo con el hierro al igual que lo había hecho en el examen de clase S, pero el hombre de blanco la tomó del rostro con violencia y la obligó a mirar sin poder hacer nada… porque el dragon slayer de hierro, Gazille, estaba muerto._

* * *

Capitulo I: Un misterioso código

Una lluvia fina caía sobre la ciudad de Magnolia, bañando las calles con un manto delicado y brillante que reflejaba la luz de la enorme luna llena. Eran mediados de julio y últimamente había hecho un calor insoportable, pero ahora, la lluvia fresca se encargaría de ello. La noche se sentía húmeda y olía a menta el aire que soplaba de las montañas; una tranquilidad casi utópica rodeaba cada una de las manzanas.

Una sombra recubierta de negro se movió velozmente por la calles principal de la ciudad y se acomodó en una esquina, escondido de cualquier mirada curiosa. Un gato pasó maullando y seguidamente otro pasó persiguiéndolo. El sonido de sus maullidos furiosos se mezcló con la de los botes de basura cayéndose por el camino.

La persona de negro se movió de la seguridad de la sombra de la esquina y avanzó por una calla modesta rodeada de casas y apartamentos pequeños. Finalmente, después de avanzar mucho mas y llegar casi a la orilla de mar, se quedó mirando, desde las penumbras, a la construcción que se alzaba frente a él, en cuyo letrero principal se leia lo siguiente;

"Fairy Tail"

El hombre de negras vestiduras sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras algo muy oscuro se movía dentro de su mente y su corazón.

-Fairy Tail… -masculló entre dientes, sin dejar de sonreír-, así que aquí es donde estabas…

Y sus carcajadas salieron de sus labios, elevándose como un canto infernal y, cuando el viento húmedo sopló, la figura despareció con él.

* * *

-¡Ah! ¡¿DIEZ DIAS PARA PAGAR? –exclamó una rubia, bastante voluptuosa y escandalizada desde el interior del gremio Fairy Tail, conocido por ser el mas revoltoso de Magnolia –o, probablemente, del país-.

El día había amanecido soleado y bastante caluroso, pero hacia más calor ahora que Lucy Heartphillia miraba enfurecida y completamente histérica la carta que le había llegado al gremio. El mata dragones, Natsu Dragneel, la miraba despreocupado, mientras comía un poco de fuego en la misma mesa.

-¡¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tengo diez días para pagar la renta de este mes o me echaran a la calle! –bramó Lucy, sacudiendo la cabeza como si esta fuera a zafársele del cuello-, ¡echarme como un perro!

-En teoría, seria una perra, ¡aye! –dijo Happy, tan… feliz como siempre e interrumpiendo el arranque infantil de la rubia, que estuvo muy cerca de darle un golpe con el puño.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –se preguntaba una y otra vez, sujetándose la cabeza. Natsu bostezó perezosamente.

-Podríamos hacer un trabajo… -le recomendó con total calma- la ultima vez logramos conseguir lo que necesitabas.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Natsu, Lucy se giró hacia él con –literalmente- fuego en los ojos y su compañero y el gato azul retrocedieron asustados por el repentino cambio.

-¡Lucy esta loca! –gritó Happy, sujetando a Ntasu por la bufanda.

-¡La ultima vez que fui en una misión contigo terminé llena de espinas y sin una joya en el bolsillo! –murmuró Lucy, desatando su furia, una furia no muy lejana que la de Mirajane, el demonio. Quizás Natsu no hubiera tenido tanto miedo si no fuera porque no gritaba siquiera, sino que lo decía con una voz firme.

-¡Lucy, hay fuego saliendo de tu boca!

A unas mesas de allí, sentada bebiendo un poco de jugo, estaba la maga de la escritura solida, Levy Mcgarden, quien como siempre, estaba rodeada de sus compañeros del equipo Shadow Gear; Jet y Droy. Los dos chicos estaban de pie, conversando sobre sus trivialidades y las cosas comunes del dia, mientras Levy observaba a su amiga Lucy. Hacia ya un par de días que la rubia le había contado que no tenia una joya para pagar su renta y que era muy probable que la echaran, ya que debía dos meses.

-Pobre Lu-chan… -murmuró, poniendo una cara un poco triste y enseguida, Jet y Droy parecieron percibirlo por completo, ya que abandonaron lo que hacían y se sentaron, cada uno a su lado.

-Levi-chan, ¿Por qué esa cara? –preguntó Jet, concuriosidad. Levy los miró sorprendida.

-No es nada –dijo, sonriendo nuevamente-, solamente estoy un poco preocupada por Lu-chan.

-¿De nuevo no pagó la renta?

-Tiene diez días para hacerlo o de contrario la echaran.

-Eso no es bueno –dijo Droy, aun mirando a Levy como u nciego que ve el sol por primera vez. en ese momento, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y los miró a ambos con una reluciente sonrisa.

-¡Ya se que haré! –exclamó triunfal, poniéndose de pie -, ya que Lu-chan y Natsu-kun no pueden ponerse de acuerdo, ¡creo que yo podría ayudar a Lu-chan con su renta!

Los dos miembros de Shadow Gear se pusieron de pie, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Eso es, Levy-chan!

-¡Que adorables es nuestra Levi!- decía Droy, mientras lanzaba unas flores (n/a: xD) al aire y Jet daba brincos felizmente.

-¡Si, y tan amable y tan generosa!

Levi se apresuró hacia el marco donde se ponían los diferentes trabajos para los magos. En esos días, extrañamente, no habían muchas personas haciendo trabajos, por lo cual el marco estaba cubierto mas de lo normal de papeles que mostraban distintos títulos y cantidades diversas de joyas como recompensas. La maga recian había vuelto de una misión con sus compañeros Jet y Droy, la cual había sido bastante agotadora para los tres, sin embargo realmente tenia deseos de ayudar a su amiga, así que sonriendo con determinación, se puso a buscar un trabajo adecuado para la ocasión.

"Enseñar en una escuela", "Recuperar un cayado perdido" "Destruir una piedra maldita"… -habian trabajos para mas de la mitad de Fairy Tail, pero, ahora que lo notaba, la mayoría de las personas estaban en misiones o recién volvían de ellas. La mayoría de las misiones podría llevarse a cabo en mas de un mes y necesitaba pronto el dinero para su nakama. Pensaba en el trabajo ideal; algo que la recompensara con lo necesario, que fuera rápido y algo que fuera de acuerdo a sus capacidades, tanto como maga como intelectuales.

Pasó sus ojos por todos y cada uno de los papeles, hasta que dio con uno que se encontraba solitario en la parte mas alta del marco. Entornando los ojos, alcanzó a leer el titulo, escrito con rudeza y trazos frios; "Decifrar código; runas antiguas, simbolos perdidos, interpretación de simbología y decodificación. Recompensa…"

-¿Cien mil joyas? –exclamó Levi, totalmente sorprendida. En realidad, decifrar códigos, las runas antiguas y todo eso se le daba de maravilla.

Siempre la habían alagado por su capacidad para ese tipo de cosas, incluso Freid le había dicho que era muy buena en eso, ya que logró, una vez, decifrar un extraño simbolismo que el muchacho de pelo verde no pudo comprender. Sonaba demasiado fácil, casi como si hubiera aparecido después de que pensase lo que seria para ella un trabajo esplendido.

No tuvo que pensarselo mucho; cien mil joyas eran suficiente para que Lucy estuviera tranquila por el pago de su rente durante mas de tres meses. Totalmente decidida, aceptó mentalmente ese reto y estiró la mano para alcanzar el papel blanca, clavado violentamente en el marco. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no podía alcanzarlo, ni siquiera dando brinquitos.

-Vamos… ven aquí… -decía, hablando con el papel y estirándose como si fuera a crecer milagrosamente en dos minutos.

Repentinamente, una mano tosca alcanzó el papel que no podía tomar, bajándolo a la altura de sus manos. Levi, sorprendida, se volvió hacia esa persona y se sorprendió aun mas al encontrarse a un palmo de Gazille, que estiraba hacia ella la hoja que trataba de alcanzar. La maga se quedó mirando la hoja y luego al mata dragones de hierro, que no la miraba. Tenia los ojso rojos clavados en el muro de trabajos.

-¿Vas a tomarla o no? –preguntó Gazille, después de un rato de intenso silencio, ya que la maga parecía haberse quedado petrificada. La chica asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y tomó la hoja entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Gr-gracias… -musitó con voz apenas audible. Gazille se dio la media vuelta, y antes de irse, le dijo con su característica voz frígida y hosca;

-Como sea… -y volvió a subir las escaleras, llevándose consigo también una hoja de papel, la cual Levi no pudo identificar cual era.

La chica se quedó de pie allí durante unos segundos, mientras su mente terminaba de asimilar el comportamiento de Gazille.

Desde que se había unido a Fairy Tail, el comportamiento del dragon slayer para con ella había cambiado mucho y de una manera que ella apreciaba bastante. No solo se había arriesgado dos veces para salvarla, sino que su relación como compañeros del gremio había mejorado notablemente…

Hasta hacia un par de semanas

Levi recordaba esa mañana como si hubiera sido un par de horas antes de ese momento.

_Esa mañana, había estado tratando de arreglar unas cosas sobre su magia; ya saben, esos pequeños gajes del oficio e intentaba perfeccionar un nuevo truco que estaba aprendiendo. Estaba bastante contenta, porque estaba sola en la parte de arriba del gremio y nadie la molestaría. _

_-Bien, creo que si pongo aquí esto… -comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento, la puerta tras de ella se abrió de par en par, revelando a un muy preocupado Reedus, que respiraba agitadamente y estaba bañado en sudor. La miró, asustado y jadeando, mientras ella no entendía porque estaba así._

_-¿Ree-san? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, dejando de lado lo que hacia. Tenia un mal presentimiento y se estaba haciendo mas o menos la idea de lo que podía estar pasando._

_-¡Levi! ¡Son Gazille y los dos Shadow Gear! –exclamó, con voz de garganta y enseguida, el techo retumbó de manera sobrecogedora. Levi lo miró asustada y Reedus cayó sentado sobre su redondo trasero-, ¡están peleando! ¡Van a destruir el gremio!_

_-¡Ay, no! –exclamó Levi, llevándose las manos a la boca y, dejando todo por un lado, salió corriendo hacia el lobby, dejando a Reedus donde estaba. _

_Estaba segura de que nada que involucrara una pelea entre Gazille y sus amigos significaría algo bueno. Llegó a las escaleras agitada, y con el corazón en una mano vio en el medio del gremio, al dragon de hierro, de un lado y del otro a sus compañeros. Las mesas ya no estaban en el centro y todos miraban expectantes lo que sucedería a continuación._

_-¡Deténganse! –gritó Cana, desde abajo. Probablemente estaría en el bar con Mirajane._

_Natsu no estaba; tampoco Grey o Erza para que detuvieran el enfrentamiento y para colmo de males, Makarov había ido a una reunión en el consejo. Levi se quedó sin saber que hacer por unos momentos, hasta que vio que Jet atacaba al mata dragones. _

_-¡Droy! ¡Jet! –exclamó Levi, bajando las escaleras lo mas rápido que podía, mientras los mencionados la miraban de reojo, por si a Gazille se le ocurría atacarlos de pronto-, ¡basta! ¿Por qué hacen esto?_

_-¡Levi, este tipo es un traidor! –exclamó Jet, señalando con el dedo a Gazille, quien gruñó enardecido._

_-Cierra tu grasienta boca… -murmuró entre dientes el dragon slayer, mientras entornaba los ojos hacia los dos atacantes._

_-¿De que hablan? –preguntó la pequeña chica-, ¡el es un miembro de Fairy Tail! ¡Ha ayudado mucho cuando lo necesitamos! Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que le perdonen…_

_-Levi, esta gente no cambia –exclamó Droy, poniéndose frente a Levi, como si quisiera protegerla de cualquier cosa que Gazille pudiera hacer-, ¡traidor! ¡Después de lo que Makarov tuvo que decirle al consejo para que no te encarcelaran por la destrucción que causaste…!_

_-¿De que hablas, Droy? –preguntó nuevamente Levi, sacudiendo a su amigo del brazo._

_-¡Recibió una carta hoy! ¡Tiene un sello desconocido y nadie sabe de quien es! –declaró el mago de las plantas, mirando a su oponente con fiereza-, dudo que tenga alguien que le escriba… _

_-Voy a sacarle la mierda a tus amigos, enana… -gruñó Gazille, apretando los puños con una ira incontenible. Levi lo miró, desde atrás de Droy. Esa mirada… era la misma que había visto en sus ojos la noche que los crucificó en el árbol del parque-, si no cierran la boca…_

_-¡No es mas que un espía! No es la primera vez que vemos este tipo de cartas a tu nombre… –finalizó Jet, como si buscaran provocarlo. Ambos jóvenes apretaron los puños, enfrentando los ojos de Gazille, que para Levi, eran casi una ventana al infierno-. Pero… ya veras... ¡HIGH SPEED!_

_Enseguida, el chico se abalanzó sobre el mata dragones, velozmente, golpeándolo tan rápido que Levi se sorprendió de que Gazille tuviera tiempo para detener los golpes. No los devolvía, no había el mínimo intento de hacerlo, pero podía ver que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Las semillas mágicas de Droy crecieron bajo Redfox, velozmente y los golpearon desde el piso, lanzándolo sobre las mesas que ya estaban abarrotadas tras del mismo Gazille, quien se puso de pie, magullado, pero con la misma mirada fría en sus ojos._

_-¡Gazille! ¡Droy, Jet, deténganse! –pidió Levi una vez mas, pero sus compañeros no la escucharon. Muy al contrario, cuando vieron que Gazille comenzaba a molestarse aun mas, se abalanzaron sobre de él, decididos a hacerle el mayor daño posible. Sin embargo, esta vez Gazille ya se había decidido a contraatacar; ya era tiempo de ponerle un alto a sus ataques sin sentido de esos dos. _

_Comenzó a transformar su brazo en una vara de hierro, decidido a golpearlos hasta que perdieran la consciencia y Jet y Droy parecían más amenazantes que nunca; tanto que no vieron a Levi corriendo al medio de ellos, decidida a detener esa pelea tan tonta. El dragon slayer alcanzó a verla casi cuando ya estaba en el medio de ellos, mientras volvía a transformar el poste de hierro a su brazo humano nuevamente, aun sabiendo que era muy tarde. El choque entre las magias provocó una luz brillante y seguidamente, la lluvia de los restos de las plantas de Droy. _

_La chica sintió un apretujón en el pecho y la espalda, casi le causó dolor y gritó cuando una mano la sostuvo firmemente por un brazo. Hubo mucho movimiento a su alrededor, un momento de agitación y luego la sensación de caer. Apretó los ojos y no los abrió hasta momentos después de que todo se detuvo._

_Los dos Shadow Gear se quedaron de pie, inmóviles frente a la cortina de polvo y pedazos de planta, esperando ver a su amiga… si es que quedaba algo de ella._

_-¡Levi! –gritó Mirajane, desde el bar. Cana de quedó en una sola pieza. Reedus, que observaba desde arriba, solo balbuceó algo como "N-no… Levi-i". Macao había abrazado a Romeo y le escondió el rostro en su hombro, mientras que Wendy miraba aterrada y con los ojos llorosos._

_Cuando la nube se disipó, pudieron ver todos, totalmente sorprendidos a los Shadow Gear de pie, sorprendidos y mudos, y a Gazille, agazapado en el suelo, con los brazos totalmente vueltos a la normalidad, pero con una mirada de miedo en su rostro, mirando hacia donde la nube de polvo aun no se había disipado. Finalmente, tras la cortina, dando la espalda a los Shadow Gear, magullado y cubierto de pedazos de hojas enredadas en su cabello, estaba Pantherlily en su forma humana; y cuando se giró hacia ellos, de entre sus brazos, apretada fuertemente y sin un solo rasguño mas que el brazo morado por el apretón intenso del exceed, estaba Levi, quien tenia los ojos muy abiertos y estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Los tres chicos se quedaron mudos unos momentos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

_-¿Ya están felices? –preguntó el exceed, volviendo a la normalidad. Jet y Droy se quedaron totalmente en silencio e inmóviles, pero Gazille se puso de pie, tan rápido como las magulladuras le permitieron y sin decir una sola palabra, subió las escaleras y desapareció por el corredor._

_-Gazille… -murmuró Levi, aun detrás de Pantherlily, sobándose el brazo con la mano._

_El exceed miró con furia su propietario y caminó hacia los chicos del Shadow Gear con actitud retadora. Les enseñó los dientes, mientras los chicos se estremecían, pensando que haría algo peor y, sacando las alas de su espalda, subió igualmente las escaleras. Los demás no decían nada; nadie quería decir nada ni sabían que hacer hasta que Arzak habló._

_-Limpiemos todo esto antes de que Makarov llegue –sugirió el chico vaquero, mientras Bisca, a su lado, asentía con la cabeza y comenzaba a levantar las mesas._

_Levi se había quedado sin palabras; sabia que Gazille podría haberse sentido culpable pero no era para tanto. Jet y Droy se acercaron a ella lo mas rápido que pudieron, pidiéndole y rogándole que los perdonara. Levi, en realidad no estaba molesta con ellos, ni siquiera tenía un poco de rencor, pero lo que no podía olvidar, era la mirada culpable de Gazille y después, como un torbellino en su mente, sus ojos fríos, crueles. Los mismos ojos de la noche que los había atacado…_

Levi, tratando de sacar de su mente esos recuerdos, volvió los ojos a la mesa donde Jet y Droy esperaban por ella y se encontró a los dos chicos un poco molestos; miraban al dragon slayer, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Jet torció el gesto cuando el dragon slayer de hierro desapareció tras el pasillo de las escaleras.

-No me agrada –dijo Droy, susurrando-. Simplemente no termina de agradarme. Y aun no sabemos de quienes eran esas cartas…

-Si –dijo Jet, con actitud sombría-, cartas que siguen llegando… justo cuando Makarov no está en el gremio.

Levi frunció el entrecejo. No estaba segura de cuantas veces había escuchado esa frase sobre Gazille, saliendo de las bocas de sus dos compañeros. Sabia que por mucho tiempo que pasase, ellos no olvidarían tan fácilmente lo que había sucedido con Gazille cuando aun pertenecía a Phantom Lord; lo cual era completamente entendible, ya que ella tampoco lo olvidaba. No le guardaba rencor, pero algunas veces, aun sentía un poco de temor estando cerca de él; sobre todo un poco mas, después de revivir esas miradas hacia un par de semanas.

Aprovechando que sus dos amigos se debatían entre las cartas que recibía Gazille, aprovechó a mirar el código que había en el papel por primera vez en todo el rato. Estaba mas o menos compuesto del mismo numero de estrofas que un poema corto, sin embargo, las letras o símbolos que habían allí, eran de los mas extraño que ella pudiera haber visto; primero que nada, no estaba escrito en línea recta, sino que había una estrella dibujada en el medio de un circulo y en el espacio entre cada pico, dentro y fuera de la estrella, habían signos demasiado raros como para que ella pudiera descifrarlos así como así. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención, fue el extraño símbolo de una araña envolviendo un diamante, que había en el centro de la estrella. Confundida y sintiendo el extraño presentimiento de que ya había visto ese signo antes, trató de hacer memoria de donde mas había visto ese símbolo, pero no lograba hacer memoria. Vaya, aun habían muchos libros que leer…

Regresando a la realidad, vio que sus amigos ya estaban enfrascados en una difícil conversación sobre el dragon slayer y sus cartas, de modo que decidió detenerlos para poder comenzar.

-Dejen de quejarse –dijo Levi, tratando de hacer la situación un poco mas amena-, recuerden que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para ayudar a Lu-chan.

Los dos jóvenes estallaron de júbilo al ver a su amiga tan decidida, y levantaron los puños con el mismo entusiasmo con el que el corazón les daba vueltas y se aporreaba con las paredes de su pecho.

-¡Awww! ¡Levi-chan, es tan adorable! –decían y brincaban alegremente, mientras la chica se alejaba, caminando feliz sobre la calle, dirigiéndose a su apartamento, donde seguramente encontraría todo la necesario para descifrar aquel código tan extraño.

Caminando por las calles de Magnolia, trató de nuevo de recordar si alguno de esos símbolos los había visto antes, pero nuevamente no pudo y esta vez, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Por algún motivo, tenia el sentimiento, como un deja vu, de que ya había visto esa imagen en general, en algún otro lado. Tal vez en algún libro o alguna revista, pero al darse cuenta de que la cabeza le dolía mas al tratar de recordar, decidió no seguir con ello, sino simplemente llegar a su casa, tomarse una aspirina y recostarse un rato, mientras revisaba libro por libro en busca de una pista.

De pronto, tuvo la corazonada de que alguien la miraba y se giró hacia atrás, sorprendiendo a un peatón que caminaba con su hija de la mano. El hombre la miró confundido y haciendo a un lado a su hijita continuó su camino, mientras Levi hacia una bolita la hoja de papel y se ponía mas roja que un tomate.

-L-lo siento… -murmuró, antes de que el hombre se perdiera, aun mirándola como si estuviera loca. La chica suspiró pesadamente. Quizás esa sensación era también parte del dolor de cabeza-. Bien, Levi, concéntrate. Ya no mas distracciones.

Esta vez, caminó sin mirar la hoja hasta llegar a su casa… sin sospechar que si había alguien observándola. Alguien desde un segundo piso de una casa, justo detrás de donde había estado el hombre al que la chica sorprendió. Allí, la estatua de un cuervo comenzó a moverse y antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, levantó el vuelo y se perdió en la claridad del cielo, remontando vuelo sobre las montañas.

Cerca de allí, en un sitio alejado y casi perdido de la civilización, donde la oscuridad reinaba, un chico estaba arrodillado sobre la punta de un altísimo pilar de piedra. Aquel niño, pequeño y frágil, tenia frente a él una esfera reluciente de color ciruela oscuro, que despedía una luz fantasmal y aterradora en el medio de la oscuridad. Una enorme capa cubría al niño, de modo que parte de la luz que despedía la esfera la recibía en su rostro; un rostro con una venda sobre sus ojos.

-Finalmente, Hoshichi… -murmuró el niño, con una voz gélida e indiferente. Una voz que no tenía nada que ver con un niño. A su lado, había una mujer igualmente recubierta con una capa, bajo la cual, sus labios llenos se movieron un poco, sin sonreír.

Tras de la mujer, un chico se movió, poniendo sus manos en su cadera, sonriendo con malicia y crueldad.

-Esto va a encantarle al jefe… -dijo, enseñando todos los dientes en una maligna sonrisa-. Debemos preparar el plan de—

-No –dijo el niño, súbitamente. La voz que salió de su boca fue gutural y oscura-. Debemos esperar; esperar a que resuelva el acertijo… sin el acertijo todo se vendrá abajo.

Hoshichi lo miró furioso, apretando los puños bajo la capa oscura. Los ojos le relucieron de ira.

-¿Qué dices? ¡La hemos buscado por años y quieres que esperemos! –y gruñó, sacando de bajo la capa de un bastón poco mas pequeño que un lápiz, pero brilló en un resplandor rojo y se transformó en una oz de un filo mas grande que él-, ¡no esperaré un segundo mas! ¡Ni uno solo!

-Baja tu arma –dijo suavemente, y el chico sintió que el niño, aun tras las vendas, lo miraba cruelmente-. Por esos años de espera, debemos esperar solo un poco mas. El código debe ser descifrado, es lo único que falta…el amo va a estar muy feliz…

Hoshichi bufó, pero el niño no le prestó atención y se dedicó a pegar su rostro a la esfera de luz.

-Levi Mcgarden… -y hundió aun mas su frente en la esfera, donde podía verse claramente la maga de la escritura solida, entrando a su casa, aun en las calles de Magnolia, indiferente del peligro que corría y de la conspiración que surgía a sus espaldas-; te hemos encontrado…

* * *

**Lo sé… mucho choro… pero es importante! :D**

**Estoy pensando en que parejas meteré; de ley obviamente estarán nuestro querido (y sexy *BABA*) dragon slayer Gazille y nuestra adorada y pequeña Levi :D pero igual estoy considerando meter, entre otras, Natsu/Lucy… aunque no me decido si meter Natsu/Lissana o un triangulo amoroso entre esos tres ._. ¡please help me!**

**Espero que les guste. Se aceptan criticas de todos colores y sabores :)**


	2. Luz y sangre

**Hola, moshi moshi!**

**Primero que nada, gracias por todos los reviews del capi anterior *snif*¨me hicieron muy feliz y me animaron a escribir mucho. Sé que este capi es algo largo y tedioso, pero créanme que son cosas necesarias. Tengo en mente una historia muy retorcida… muajajajaja… **

**Quizás no vean mucho Gazille/Levy en estos primeros capis. **

**¿La razón? Bueno, me gustaría que la relación fuera apareciendo progresivamente. Es decir en el manga sabemos que Levy siente algo por él, pero, ¿Qué hay de Gazille? Además tengo la sensación de que si lo hago, lo pondría demasiado OoC ._. siento que me estoy traumando D:**

**Así que si no hay mucho en estos capis, no se preocupen, les aseguro que conforme vaya avanzando este proyecto, habrá GazLevy de sobra :D muahahahaha… cof… cof… x.x**

**Aparte aun sigue en pie la idea del lemmon… los clubs en deviantART no hacen bien a mi mente cochambrosa D:**

**En fin; gracias por todos los reviews y…**

**Tutururu! AL FIC!**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Luz y sangre

o-o-o

-Ah, nada mejor que un baño… -decía Lucy, muy tranquila por cierto. Estaba un poco preocupada por el asunto de la renta, pero sabia que lograría resolverlo de una forma u otra. Además, confiaba en que el casero no podría resistirse a su "atractivo sexual". Pensaba. Creía. O, al menos eso quería creer. El agua cálida que le caía sobre la cabeza la relajaba aun más. Había sido un día ajetreado; primero, Natsu y Grey se la habían pasado peleando todo el día y Happy no había dejado de molestarla.

Salió del bañó, unos minutos mas tarde, enrollada en su toalla color crema y se encaminó a su habitación, pensando en las nuevas cosas que agregaría a su novela. Había tenido bastante tiempo para idear cosas nuevas esa tarde y estaba muy contenta de poder escribir. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pensando en las aventuras que pondría, cuando…

-¡Lucy-chan, mira que bien me queda tu sostén! –exclamó Happy, quien se había puesto el bra de Lucy sobre sus orejas y daba vueltas en el aire, con una blusa roja como capa.

Su sostén. SU ROPA INTERIOR...

E-en… ¡EN LA CABEZA DE ESE GATO! ¡ERA UN LUGAR DONDE NO DEBIAN ESTAR!

-¡Los héroes de la ropa interior! –gritó el chico del cabello rosado, que tenia una pieza diminuta de lencería… en un lugar donde, definitivamente, no debía estar…

-¡IDIOTAS! –rugió la rubia, dándoles una superpatada que los lanzó a ambos al otro lado de la habitación y se desplomaron contra el suelo.

¡Que vergüenza! ¿Qué se suponía que hacían esos dos idiotas allí? ¡En su apartamento! ¡Jugando con su ropa interior!

-¿¡Quiénes se creen para jugar con mis cosas! –inquirió la chica, con ojos demoniacos mientras ponía un pie sobre la cabeza de Happy y lo presionaba contra el suelo-, ¡Debería…!

-¡Lucy-chan, mi nariz! –clamaba el gato, sacudiendo las patas desesperadamente.

-¡Ah, Lucy, no es para tanto! –se quejó el dragon slayer de fuego, sentándose en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Así nos agradeces que te hayamos cuidado de los villanos que andan sueltos?

-No hay villanos en Magnolia y ustedes no son superhéroes –inquirió Lucy, retirando su pie de sobre el exceed. Aun estaba bastante molesta.

-Pobre Luca –le susurró Natsu a Happy en el oído. En realidad no lo susurró, solamente lo dijo al aire… como siempre lo hacia-, es tan rara que ignora la realidad.

-Por eso ella es la tonta secretaria que los héroes siempre salvan, ¿no?

-Soy Lucy… -gruñó Heartphillia, aun palmo de ellos, con la vena de la frente casi brincándole-, y puedo oírlos claramente desde aquí… ¿Por qué siempre hacen esto?

-Natsu y yo estábamos preocupados por ti –declaró Happy, ignorando el comentario anterior de Lucy olímpicamente. La chica lo miró, aun no muy convencida-, por eso te seguimos desde el gremio.

-Ahora realmente comienzan a asustarme…

Natsu se puso de pie, mientras levantaba a Happy como si fuera un juguete y sacaba de atrás de su bultito (n/a: nyaaaa :3 yo amo ese bultito) un papel enrollado.

-¿Es que acaso no has leído las noticias? –preguntó Salamander, con un gesto de sarcasmo en su cara-. Para ser amiga de Levy no se te ha pegado mucho su mayor hábito.

-¿Noticias? –preguntó Lucy, tomando en sus manos en rollo que le había dado Natsu. Se trataba del diario oficial de Magnolia, "Caldero de Bruja", donde podía leerse claramente, en letras negras resaltadas, un titulo bastante macabro para un encabezado, junto a un extraño símbolo, algo muy parecido a un torbellino y una espada y una lanza cruzadas bajo un cráneo de un ave, al pie del torbellino.

La chica miró a Natsu, aun incrédula. Caminó hacia los cajones de su cómoda y sacó ropa para cambiarse y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-Lo leeré mientras me visto –y les lanzó una mirada asesina a ambos-, ¡cuidado y hagan algo estúpido! –y cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo. Puso la ropa sobre un cesto y comenzó a leer el periódico.

"NUEVAS VICTIMAS DEL ASESINO NOCTURNO"

_Gardence, Magnolia. Febrero.22. _

_Otra vez, el Asesino Nocturno, ha vuelto a llevarse vidas consigo. Durante la madrugada del día anterior, varios habitantes del poblado de Gardence, al norte de Magnolia, despertaron un poco perturbados por los gritos provenientes de la granja de la familia O'Dollman. Varios vecinos se reunieron en la puerta de la casa, para preguntar si estaban bien, pero al no hallar respuesta, decidieron irrumpir en la casa. La residencia estaba vacía y las luces aun estaban encendidas. La comida en el horno aun se estaba cocinando. Después de revisar toda la casa, las personas decidieron llamar a los oficiales para resolver aquel asunto._

_Luego de un par de horas, llegaron los oficiales, quienes registraron la casa a fondo, pero no encontraron una sola huella de las personas. Los vecinos alegaban que sus vecinos no habían salido de viaje, pues al ser una comunidad pequeña, se avisaban los unos a los otros para que cuidaran de su ganado. _

_Finalmente, los oficiales se dirigieron a las afueras de la casa, donde se encuentran los sembradíos y donde descubrieron los cuerpos de la familia O'Dollman. Los tres estaban crucificados en grandes postes de madera, los padres alrededor de la hija. Ninguno de los cadáveres tenía los globos oculares; todos presentaban los ojos vendados y nuevamente, la marca extraña de la cual no se tiene conocimiento, en el pecho de la niña. (Ver imagen a la derecha) _(n/a: o sea, la ya descrita, del torbellino))

_Hasta el momento, no se ha podido averiguar si se trata de un habitante del pueblo o de un gremio oscuro, a quien se le atribuyen estas barbaridades. Se le pide a la población este atenta y no salga de sus casas cuando la noche halla caído, de igual manera, se recomienda no transitar las calles sin compañía de alguien más y avisar a las autoridades si se tiene información sobre esta extraña marca, que es lo único con lo que cuentan las autoridades._

La chica levantó la vista del periódico, un poco asustada. De haberlo sabido, quizás no hubiera sido tan ruda con los dos chicos. La descripción de la escena del crimen le recordaba levemente a algo en el pasado; le parecía un poco familiar. Salió del baño, un poco nerviosa y miró a Natsu, ya sin molestia. El chico se había sentado en la orilla de su cama y Happy ya se había acostado completamente, boca arriba y sacudía las patas, medio dormido, musitando algo como "pescadito, ven, lindo pescadito".

-¿El asesino nocturno? –preguntó Lucy, bajando el periódico. Natsu asintió con la cabeza. Lucy puso cara de incredulidad-, ¿y tú desde cuando leer el periódico?

-Mirajane estaba preocupada por nosotros, así que le pidió a uno de sus contactos de la revista "El Hechicero" que nos vendiera ejemplares para el gremio. Quiere mantenernos al tanto de esto –dijo Natsu, al tiempo que bostezaba y se estiraba-. En fin, no es problema. Cualquiera que se atreva a cruzarse en mi camino lo dejaré frito.

Lucy volvió a mirar la foto del periódico, mientras que Salamander se recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a dormirse. No sabia porque, pero el apartamento de Lucy tenia un efecto somnífero en él. No sabia si eran las paredes de color claro o la cama mullida… o quizás que ella si conocía la palabra "orden" y sus aplicaciones en una casa.

La rubia observó detenidamente la foto y ahora recordaba donde había visto ese tipo de castigo antes; era muy parecido a como Gazille había colgado a Levy, Jet y Droy del árbol del parque, cuando aun pertenecía a Phantom Lord. Sabia que el dragon slayer del hierro hacia mucho que se había reformado, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de temor cuando pensaba en aquellos acontecimientos.

Lucy, aun mirando el periódico, comenzó a pensar en lo que Natsu había hecho; en realidad quizás no debió ser tan brusca con él cuando lo vio en su apartamento, después de todo, el chico solo se preocupaba por su bienestar. Esto la hizo sonreír y su imaginación recreó una imagen donde un apuesto Natsu, con largas pestañas y sonrisa galante la tomaba de la cintura, mientras le decía lo preocupado que estaba por ella.

_¡Kya, deja de imaginar estupideces, Lucy!, _se dijo la rubia a si misma, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Sin embargo, una parte de ella quería que se imagen se hiciera realidad y pensó nuevamente en ese Natsu de su mente, mientras bajaba el periódico para ver al Natsu de la realidad…

Un Natsu que estaba roncando sobre SU cama. Babeando sobre SU almohada. Con sus sucias sandalias sobre SU colcha.

Y la dulce Lucy fue reemplazada por un demonio.

-¡ESTE NO ES LUGAR PARA DORMIR! –rugió Heartphillia, dándoles tanto al dragon slayer de fuego como al exceed un golpe en la cabeza con el periódico, mientras ponía una cara tan terrible que hacia que Freddy Krueger se pareciera a Bambi.

-¡Lucy, nuevamente hay fuego en tu boca!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un apartamento en Fairy Hills, otra bola de papel fue a dar a un bote de basura demasiado lleno como para poder sostener una bola mas… o cualquier otro tipo de basura. Había papeles por toda la habitación; hojas arrugadas, libros abiertos, libros en pilas, libros cuyas hojas giraban por el aire de la ventana, libros que tenían imágenes.

Libros gruesos, libros pequeños y libros de runas antiguas. Libros que no le servían de mucho a Levy Mcgarden, quien estaba en medio del desorden, sentada al pie de su escritorio, con las gafas de lectura volátil sobre su cabeza. La mesa estaba llena de más bolas de papel, documentos viejos y libros apilados con títulos referentes a las runas antiguas y a las lenguas perdidas. Tenía una lámpara de mesa encendida, que daba una luz cálida a toda la habitación y una mas, de pedestal, en el rincón derecho de la habitación, junto a un alto librero casi vacío, ya que todos los libros que lo ocupaban estaban en el suelo. Incluso la cama se perdía entre la inmensa cantidad de encuadernados.

La chica se frotó los ojos, un poco cansada. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, lo cual no era extraño; había pasado casi todo el día encerrada, tratando de resolver aquel acertijo que había elegido para darle la recompensa a Lucy, su gran amiga. Pero por más que trataba, no podía. Simplemente esos símbolos no eran lógicos, no eran comunes siquiera. No aparecían en ningún libro que ella tenia, además, las runas que coincidían con las que aparecían en sus libros o estaban puestas entre dos caracteres que la hacían totalmente algo sin sentido o realmente significaban algo totalmente opuesto a lo que ella esperaba o no hacia juego con la runa anterior o posterior.

Había tratado de resolverlo de adelante hacia atrás, de atrás hacia adelante, quitando caracteres de un origen determinado y dejando el resto, combinándolos, discriminándolos, sacando significados de los que conocía y tratando de identificar los demás, ¡inclusive había recurrido a utilizar el algebra para buscarle una solución!

-¡Ah, esto es muy complicado! –dijo de pronto, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, casi dándose por vencida. Levantó los ojos hacia el frente, donde un pequeño reloj con forma de flor marcaba ya la media noche. Suspiró; si no fuera porque Lucy era su mejor amiga, no estaría haciendo aquello.

Por un momento se quedó así sobre el escritorio, pensando. Únicamente pensando en trivialidades. Jet y Droy habían desistido de ayudarla cuando cayó el sol, pues debían volver a sus respectivas casa; era comprensible, ambos tenían pendientes y cosas que hacer, cosas muy particulares. Además, sabia que esos dos chicos eran como sus hermanos y los apreciaba bastante, aunque a veces pudieran comportarse como unos tontos.

Especialmente con un miembro en particular del gremio.

Esto la hizo sentir un poco mal, quizás un poco triste. Ella sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Gazille interactuar con el gremio; ya fuera por su mal humor, su habito de comerse la vajilla o su gran bocota que jamás sabia cuando detener sus palabras hirientes. Como que ya era suficiente todo eso, y que algunos aun le temieran, como para Jet y Droy buscaran meterlo en mas problemas, ya que ella sabia mejor que nadie que si Gazille llegaba a responder los golpes de sus compañeros, probablemente mas de uno en el gremio tratarían de detenerlo y el dragon slayer se vería forzado a escuchar nuevamente el largo sermón de Erza sobre las valores de un hada mas de Fairy Tail.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que el ex Phantom Lord les había hecho, ella no sentía rencor hacia él y muchas veces, sentía deseos de charlar con él, de mejorar esa relación casi inexistente entre ellos que se había formado después de que él entrase en Fairy Tail. Después de todo, él era quien la había salvado de posiblemente, ser asesinada por los rayos de Laxus. Dos veces. Ahora que lo razonaba, nunca le había agradecido debidamente esas acciones, debido a que Gazille era muy… muy distante y cortante en cuanto a su trato con los demás.

Y con el último teatrito que se había armado en el gremio entre el dragon slayer y sus compañeros del Shadow Gear, seria aun mucho mas distante.

Levy había tenido la firme intención de platicar con él después de lo ocurrido, pero siempre que trataba, Gazille nunca estaba. Ya fuera porque estaba ocupado en alguna misión, ella no tenia tiempo o simplemente, el mata dragones no aparecía por ningún lado. En efecto, cuando lo vio ese mismo día y le ayudó a alcanzar el papel, era la primera vez que lo veía después de cuatro días. Suspiró nuevamente. Realmente debería hablar con él. Una parte de ella realmente necesitaba hablar con él.

La chica se irguió en la silla, borrando esos pensamientos de su cabeza y regresando a la realidad. Ya hablaría con Gazille luego, pero en ese momento, debía resolver aquella encrucijada. Volvió a mirar la hora; las doce cuarenta y cinco.

La chica ya estaba en pijamas; apenas llegó a su apartamento, acompañada de Jet y Droy como era costumbre, se metió a la ducha, resistiendo la tentación de tomar su baño de burbujas nocturno, ritual que realizaba cada noche antes de dormir. Salió, aun con el cabello mojado y se puso su pijama; como apenas comenzaba a hacer calor, se puso un cómodo vestido color azul pastel con listones blancos y rosa bebé. El cabello le caía despeinado y usualmente tenía que levantarse el fleco para poder ver. Lo que hacia. Tras de ella su cama parecía llamarla y esta considerando la posibilidad de dejarlo para el día siguiente.

Nuevamente, miró el papel frente a ella. Quizás había elegido un reto muy difícil. Después de todo, ella era solamente una come libros; tal vez una come libros que se había sobreestimado a si misma. Esto la hizo sentir triste, casi como una inútil.

-Quizás debería darme por vencida… -musitó suavemente, sin quitar los ojos de las extrañas runas que había frente a ella. Comenzaba a sentirse mas desesperanzada de lo normal, sobre todo porque nunca se había topado con un código que no pudiera interpretar o runa que no pudiera reescribir.

Suspirando, aun más alicaída, se puso de pie, decidida a dejarlo por la paz e irse a dormir, cuando tropezó con una pila de libros que le llegaba más o menos a la altura de sus rodillas.

-¡AAAAHHHH! –gritó escandalosamente, mientras caía sobre el resto de los libros en la habitación, llevándose consigo el cable de enchufe de la lámpara de la mesita, y enseguida se tapó la boca, pues si no guardaba silencio termianria despertando a todas las chicas que dormían alli. Los libros cayeron como en un efecto dominó, derrumbando los libros que rodeaban la lámpara de pedestal, haciendo que se cayera y el foco se reventó del golpe.

Como las cortinas de la ventana de la habitación estaban cerradas, el cuarto quedó totalmente a oscuras y Levy gimió aterrada cuando descubrió que no podía ver siquiera su mano frente a su cara… y volvió a gemir cuando la agitó frente a sus ojos y no pudo verla nuevamente. Se arrastró por el suelo, sin ser capaz de controlar sus nervios para ponerse pie, así que a gatas, estiró la mano para encontrar el cable. Estaba casi segura de que si se movía mas de lo debido, probablemente algo saldría del a oscuridad y se la tragaría entera.

-¿¡Do-donde esta el enchufe-e! –tartamudeó, temblando de miedo, como si de pronto fuera a salir un monstruo debajo de la cama o los duendes se la fueran a comer. Buscó a tientas el enchufe, pero no lo encontró-, oh… oh… no-o… no veo…

Se puso de pie a tropezones y avanzó hacia la única fuente de luz que encontró; la luz que entraba de la luna por la ventana, ya que su cuarto estaba orientado hacia el lado opuesto de la calle y solamente entraba la luz lunar por las noches. Abrió la cortina violentamente y seguidamente la ventana, dejando que una ráfaga de aire limpio entrara de golpe.

-Ah… luz… -murmuró, suspirando aliviada, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el escritorio. Bien, considerando lo cansada que estaba quizás realmente debía irse a dormir-. Si sigo haciendo esto, probablemente terminé destruyendo todo el apartamento.

Se levantó del escritorio, dispuesta a cerrar la ventana cuando un resplandor plateado brilló bajo de ella. Enseguida, sus ojos buscaron la fuente de luz, dando con el papel de las runas que no había logrado descifrar; resplandecían levemente, de una forma misteriosa y cuando se quitó para dejar que los rayos lunares lo alcanzaron con más intensidad, las runas se elevaron mágicamente en una esfera de luz, formada por las runas indescifrables. En ese momento, Levy notó algo que probablemente no había razonado antes. En realidad, si lo había razonado, pero le había parecido una tontería hacerlo. Nuevamente, al invadía la sensación de que conocía esos símbolos, de que los había visto en algún sitio con anterioridad, como si alguien los hubiera puesto al azar en su memoria. Ahora que los veía allí, elevados y flotando, parecían aun mucho mas conocidos y consideró tratar de resolver el enigma utilizando algo en lo que realmente no confiaba mucho; su intuición.

-Tengo que estar totalmente loca… -dijo, sabiendo que desconocía el efecto que podrían tener las runas. Pero, no podía ser tan terrible, pues de serlo lo hubieran clasificado como misión para rango S. Alentada por eso, decidió llevar a cabo su descabellado plan.

Un poco nerviosa, levantó sus brazos y tocó con la punta de su dedo índice una de las runas, que se sentía fría bajo su piel, descubriendo que a su tacto podía moverlas en la esfera a su voluntad. Movió una primero, la segunda de la primera línea y guiándose por corazonadas, la colocó en la ultima línea, al lado del tercer carácter. El cuarto carácter de la última línea lo colocó en la cuarta línea, la del medio y la puso al revés. Seguidamente cambió de lugar la tercera línea hasta arriba y la primera en el centro.

Hizo más movimientos, casi inconscientes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que casi había caído en trance mientras observaba las runas. Se le habían acabado las corazonadas, pero nada había pasado. Justo en ese instante, cuando estaba por darse ahora definitivamente por vencida, tuvo la sensación de que faltaba algo. Razonó un momento mas; las runas así como estaban, no aprecian tener ningún sentido entre si. Pero…

-¿Qué pasaría si…? –se preguntó, casi dudando y alargando las manos, tomó la esfera de arriba y abajo y la giró hacia un lado. Tomó la línea central y, ahora si, por un movimiento meramente inconsciente, la puso alrededor de la esfera de runas.

Levy parpadeó un par de veces, regresando del trance e inmediatamente, las runas brillaron con más fuerza. La esfera se extendió por toda la habitación, llenándola de luz y la chica retrocedió, haciéndose hacia atrás, para caer nuevamente sobre los libros. Las runas se transformaron en caminos y otras más en estrellas. El cielo y la tierra emergieron como si ella misma los hubiera creado y doce constelaciones brillaron en el cielo: los doce signos zodiacales, las llaves del zodiaco que Lucy podía abrir.

-¡Allí esta Taurus! –exclamó, sorprendida y a la vez emocionada-, ¡y Leo!

Repentinamente, las doce constelaciones desaparecieron, barridas por mas caminos y mas estrellas y entonces, diez dibujos astrales brillaron, uno tras de otro, signos que Levy no había visto jamás, salvo uno, que se basaba en seis estrellas acomodadas, formando algo muy parecido a una cruz. La chica dio un respingo, porque esa constelación era una leyenda, una historia considerada como un mito y llevándose las manos a la boca, entendió que eran todas esas estrellas formando signos en el cielo.

-Las… las constelaciones perdidas… -tartamudeó, con una voz tan poco audible que ni ella se percató de lo que dijo-; el… "El Aventurero"… -balbuceó, refiriéndose a la constelación ya dicha, la cruz alargada.

Totalmente anonadada, vio como las constelaciones se juntaban, superponiéndose una sobre la otra y de pronto, cuando se juntaron, cada una salió disparada hacia un lugar de Earth Land, incluyendo Fiore y el país vecino, Ugleborgh. Antes de que Levy pudiera siquiera decir algo, las constelaciones convergieron en una sola estrella, la mas brillante de la misma y trazaron una línea recta, desde Fiore, atravesando varias ciudades, desde Ugleborgh hasta Fiore, atravesando el mar y llegando, finalmente, a una pequeña isla con forma de sol, en cuyo centro brillaba el punto mas resplandeciente; el perteneciente a la ultima constelación.

La maga de la escritura solida, ahora totalmente muda, observó como el centro de la isla lanzó una luz al cielo de la esfera y las nubes fantasmagóricas se abrieron. Entonces una fortaleza redonda, rodeada de aros de oro y plata, coronada por una flama de luna y sostenida por un sol incandescente que la hacia flotar, bajó hacia la isla, y cuando tocó el suelo, la superficie donde la luna refulgía se abrió en dos y entonces…

¡BUM!

De un solo golpe, tan rápido como la misma luz, el edificio subió al cielo, las constelaciones se transformaron en caracteres y todas las runas volvieron a la esfera, que se cerró y volvió a quedar sellada en el papel. Nuevamente la única luz que alumbró el cuarto fue la de la luna e, igualmente el resplandor místico de las runas en el papel.

Levy seguía tendida en el suelo, con las manos en la boca, totalmente incapaz de aceptar lo que había visto salir de la esfera de luz… que había salido de un papel. Definitivamente era un hechizo, el papel estaba hechizado o lo que era lo mismo, era un papel mágico. Se puso de pie de un brinco, corriendo hacia la ventana y tomó el papel en sus manos. Lo tocó, como para ver si era real y luego le volvió a dejar sobre la mesa, totalmente asustada.

Miró a ambos lados, como para asegurarse de que nadie la veía y entonces, repentinamente recordó que estaba a oscuras y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ventana, donde estaba el papel, cuyas letras habían dejado de brillar. Enchufó la lámpara lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a alejarse del escritorio, como si tuviera una especia de peste o algo por el estilo. El papel no se movía siquiera con la suave brisa y ahora la chica tenía la sensación de que la habitación estaba más oscura de lo usual.

Totalmente confundida y un poco aterrada, se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente, incapaz de creer lo que había visto.

-E-esto es… ¿es un mapa?

En ese mismo instante, al otro lado de la calle, un cuervo negro voló hacia el cielo, apresurado y triunfante por las noticias que llevaba.

* * *

En otro sitio lejano a Magnolia, un lugar oscuro y estremecedor, una bola de cristal se encendía de una luz violeta, que le daba un aura maligna.

Allí, la luz era muy poca como para poder divisar bien alrededor. Había una ventana al extremo de la habitación, un sitio donde la luz no llegaba, pero los rayos que caían por la tormenta de afuera iluminaban, por segundos, ese espacio. En el medio de la sala, había un hombre, sentado en un trono de piedra, majestuoso y rodeado de una bestia de oro, que simulaba apresar la silla con un poder casi magistral. Miraba atentamente la esfera de cristal que recién se había encendido.

-Misión cumplida, maestro –dijo una voz, que se escuchaba distorsionada a través de la bola de cristal hacia la que se dirigía, una esfera en un sitio oscuro y medieval, en el medio de una sala iluminada únicamente por un par antorchas.

El hombre sonrió al escuchar aquello y moviendo una mano, la bola de cristal sobre la mesa de piedra se apagó.

-No es tan estúpido –dijo una voz, proveniente de aquel espacio a oscuras y cuando otro rayo golpeó la tierra, la luz entró flotante, iluminando una mano que movía algo redondo sobre una mesa. El hombre en el trono sonrió aun mas, casi satisfecho.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que todo esto es mucho mas interesante –respondió son voz ronca y profunda. Una blanca sonrisa, casi macabra, se divisó ente la oscuridad con otro rayo-. Fairy Tail, el gremio "mas poderoso" de Magnolia. Si lo ves de ese modo, es algo bastante prometedor.

Una risa oscura resonó.

-Si… si, en efecto… -murmuró, con su voz rasposa y finalmente, otra rayo que cayó dejo ver que era lo que jugueteaba sobre la mesa. Ojos; ojos humanos arrancados de las orbitas-. Hará el juego mas divertido... o al menos lo hará divertido.

Se escuchó un quejido, alguien se quejaba de dolor. La persona en las sombras sonrió, enseñando todos los dientes y dos afilados colmillos.

-Solamente dejaré que mi alfil actue bajo mis ordenes. Ese dragon salyer sabrá que hacer –dijo el hombre del trono, recostándose en el respaldo y entrelazando sus dedos frente a su barbilla-, después de todo, al ser el gremio de mi padre, debía darle un poco de ventaja por sobre el resto de Fiore.

-A-ayuda… -dijo débilmente una voz, desde el techo. Otra risa oscura.

-Ya va, querida –respondió cruelmente el muchacho de las sombras y un quejido de dolor llegó a los oídos del maestro en el trono-. Fairy Tail caerá en nuestras manos…

-No solo ese gremio de neófitos –afirmó el maestro, con total serenidad-. Cada gremio en Fiore, va a doblegarse ante nosotros…

Otro rayo iluminó la sala y esta vez, el brazo que jugueteaba con los ojos en la oscuridad, ya no era mas un brazo; ahora era una punta brillante, reluciente, muy parecido a lo que Gazille había realizado en el bosque, pero esta punta era cristalina, blanca.

-Así será, maestro… -y de pronto, cuando otro haz de luz iluminó, la punta adiamantada se tiño de carmesí y lo que alguna vez habían sido gemidos de dolor, se transformaron en gritos de agonía-. Así será…

* * *

**Reviews? Comida podrida? **

**Se que el capi es una verdadera porquería… D: pero prometo mejorar. Ya saben…**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios :) y sugerencias…**

**Hasta luego!**

**Think Pink!**


	3. Misiones e Interrogantes

**Hola, moshi-moshi! :D**

**De nuevo reportándome con un nuevo capitulo!**

**No he estado muy inspirada últimamente O.o pero le puse todo mi empeño a este capitulo, así que espero que les guste n.n**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. Ambos le pertenecen al grandioso Hiro Mashima-sensei!**

**Al fic! :)**

**o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 3: Misiones e Interrogantes**

Eran las seis de la mañana y el sol apenas se hacia presente en el horizonte, que se manchaba de un suave tono lavanda oscuro y arriba el cielo aun estaba oscuro, de modo que las sombras de las casas bañaban las calles y los faroles del alumbrado publico aun estaban encendidos. Había muy poca gente en las calles y algunos negocios comenzaban a abrir, incluyendo al panadero (cuyo nombre no recuerdo) que en esos momentos introducía la llave en la puerta de su local, para poder terminar los panes para ese día. Solía levantarse cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, pero ese día había decidido tomar unas, muy bien merecidas, dos horas más de sueño. En ese momento miró hacia la calle, donde una bella joven de cabellos plateados, caminaba campante, tarareando una dulce canción. El panadero sonrió al reconocerla.

—Buenos días, Mira-chan –la saludó, dejando caer las llaves por error… aunque ni siquiera notó aquello, ya que miraba embelesado a la muchacha.

Mirajane, sin detenerse, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y una sacudida de mano, continuando su camino.

—Buenos días, señor panadero—san –respondió ella, alejándose por la calle con un andar alegre y vivaracho.

Mirajane siempre solía llegar al gremio mucho antes de los demás, aun antes que Elfman y Lissana, para poner en orden las cosas en el bar, limpiar un poco, poner los nuevos trabajos en el muro y reemplazar los vasos y trastes que habían sido destrozados en peleas y alborotos de sus nakamas o que habían sido devorados por Gazille. Siempre había muchas cosas que hacer y, aun sabiendo que había jóvenes que podían encargarse de la limpieza del gremio, no le gustaba dejarles todo el trabajo ni ver como el gremio se llenaba de basura hasta que ellas llegaban cerca de las nueve de la mañana. Entró al enorme salón, dispuesta a ponerse a trabajar.

Primero pasó la escoba por el piso y trapeó seguidamente, dedicando su especial atención a una de las manches que había en la madera, la cual no lograba sacar. Dejó un poco del agua jabonosa encima de la misma y fue a la cocina, donde había quedado una pila de trastes sucios de la noche pasada. Los lavó con cuidado y después se dispuso a preparar un postre que desde hacia varios días deseaba hacer. Salió al salón a ver que había sido de la mancha, descubriendo, un poco molesta, que la mancha seguía en su lugar.

—Hum –masculló, mientras se mordía el labio e inspeccionaba la naturaleza de la fastidiosa mancha. Colocó mas liquido y volvió al trabajo; esta vez, bajó a los archivos de Fairy Tail, pues siempre se acumulaba mucho polvo en esa zona. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar allí, sentado en uno de los bancos, al mismo maestro de Fairy Tail.

—Maestro Makarov –dijo ella, un poco sorprendida, ya que el viejo mago no siempre era tan madrugador. Fue extraño, porque el viejo se veía mas demacrado de lo normal; las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos estaban ligeramente más marcadas y tenían un pálido color morado. El hombre la miró, con un dejo de desinterés y luego sonrió.

— ¡Ah, Mira-chan! –dijo, evocando una amplia sonrisa y saludándola con la mano—, ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Ya sabe; limpiando por aquí y por allá –respondió ella, devolviendo la sonrisa; sin embargo, no pudo ignorar ver el periódico que el maestro había dejado sobre la mesa.

Había leído las noticias esa mañana. La noche anterior también había habido otro asesinato; la misma imagen de la familia O'Dollman; gente sin ojos, con la cara vendada y el símbolo extraño del torbellino. Mirajane sabía muchísimas cosas sobre los magos, algunos secretos sobre la magia prohibida que todo mago de clase S debe saber. Pero también sabía que Makarov tenia conocimiento de información mucho mas escandalosa que la que ella podría alguna vez imaginar. Por eso mismo, comprendía el humor de su maestro y su interés en las noticias.

—Y, ¿a usted como le va, maestro? –preguntó, tratando de no sonar entrometida. El anciano la miró durante unos momentos y luego respondió;

—Bien. En realidad, bien –dijo, de una manera poco convincente. La muchacha caminó hacia uno de los estantes, levantando a su paso algunos papeles que estaban en el suelo y un par de libros que se estaban deshojando. Acomodó la alta escalera para colocar los documentos en sus respectivos lugares y comenzó a subir.

—Mirajane –la llamó el maestro, deteniéndola en su labor. Ella le dirigió los ojos, un poco sorprendida de la repentina llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa maestro? –preguntó ella, bajando los escalones que había subido.

—No es nada… —el anciano dijo algo inaudible para la chica. Suspiró con pesadez y se bajó de un salto de la mesa, atravesando la sala de archivos por el medio y caminando hacia la puerta—. Bueno, Mira-chan, te dejo a cargo del gremio mientras no estoy.

La chica se giró hacia su maestro, asustada.

— ¿A-a donde va, maestro? –preguntó.

—A Clover. Hay una reunión de los maestros. Llevaré a Erza conmigo, es por eso que te dejo a cargo de todos— respondió, sin dar mas explicaciones de la reunión. Mira estaban confundida, hacia solo un par de semanas que los maestros se habían reunido, de modo que una nueva conferencia… era algo extraño—. ¡Nos vemos en unos días, Mirajane! –se despidió el anciano, agitando una mano hacia la chica, con su típica sonrisa cordial y luego salió por la puerta.

La albina lo miró asustada, confundida y solamente hasta que el viejo salió de la sala, pudo levantar una mano hacia el, y despedirse ya muy tarde.

—Hasta luego, maestro Makarov.

o.o.o.o.o

—Cabeza de flama

—Desnudista

—Cerebro de lava

—Pervertido

— ¡Cara de farol!

— ¡Cubito de hielo!

— ¿ESTAN PELEANDO? –preguntó Erza, acercándose de manera repentina y amenazadora a los dos chicos, que se hallaban sentados en una mesa cercana a donde la chica estaba. Llevaban rato así y la cara de Lucy indicaba que no iba a soportarlos mucho tiempo mas.

Los dos chicos miraron a Titania, cuyo rostro parecía amplificado por la ira y sus dos ojos los miraban como si fueran lobos a punto de devorárselos vivos.

— ¡N—NO, CLARO QUE NO! –exclamaron ambos al insonio, abrazándose como si fueran hermanos, mientras se erizaban como gatos asustados, rogándole a todos los dioses habidos y por haber, que Scarlet no los redujera a polvo.

Erza se movió nuevamente hacia la ventana que daba a la piscina del gremio, suspirando con molestia. Ese día hacia un calor del infierno; el aire era sofocante e incluso aun en la sombra, podía sentirse un bochorno intenso y a penas eran las diez de la mañana. Lo menos que necesitaba la maga de la armadura, era un par de compañeros discutiendo a su lado. Lucy la miró con curiosidad al darse cuenta de que llevaba un bulto en la espalda y que, a pesar del horrible calor, llevaba puesta la armadura; sin embargo, había recogido su largo cabello escarlata en una cola de caballo.

— ¿A dónde vas, Erza? –preguntó la maga estelar, mientras Happy, a su lado, azotaba la cabeza contra la mesa. La pelirroja se acomodó el bulto y sonrió tan amablemente como siempre lo hacia. Grey y Natsu, ahora separados, pusieron atención para escuchar la respuesta de Erza.

—El maestro Makarov me pidió que lo acompañara a una reunión en Clover, con los demás maestros de los gremios –explicó la chica, sin mucho animo, pero bastante decidida—. Me dijo que lo viera en la estación de trenes a esta hora, así que estoy por irme.

Lucy puso una cara de decepción. Genial; ahora si iba en una misión, tendría que lidear ella sola con el "chico que destrozaba todo" y el "chico con complejo de desnudista". Eso sin contar al gato azul que solía burlarse de ella las veinticuatro horas del día. Erza era su ultima esperanza de poder realizar una misión en nueve días (ocho, si contaba el día en que se cumplía la fecha) y volver en una pieza.

— ¿Y eso que el maestro te pidió que lo acompañaras? –preguntó Grey, mientras miraba a su alrededor, pues tenia la ligera sensación de que alguien lo observaba.

—Supongo que quería compañía. No lo sé –confeso la maga, mirando a los chicos—. Bueno, tengo que irme o perderé el tren. Nos vemos en un par de días.

—Adiós, Erza –se despidió Lucy, un poco desanimada, mientras los otros dos se despedían efusivamente, entrecruzando sus brazos como si fueran viejos grandes amigos, mientras la pelirroja caminaba fuera del gremio. Justo en ese momento, cuando Titania abrió las puertas, se encontró con Levy, quien venia caminando desde su apartamento. La chica del cabello azul parecía sorprendida, pero no tanto como Erza, quien la miraba con bastante curiosidad.

— Levy-chan, hola –saludó la maga más alta, mientras Levy se pasaba la mano por el cabello suelto. Se veía un poco desaliñada sin su listón en el pelo y usaba un bikini color azul cielo con unos shorts caqui, adornados con un cinturón amarillo. Lucia un poco preocupada, con sus grandes ojos marrones muy abiertos y brillantes. Erza lo notó y no pudo evitar preguntar—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Emm… no… bueno, en realidad, si… —balbuceó la maga de la escritura solida, mientras se acomodaba el cabello nerviosamente tras de la oreja—. Me preguntaba si el maestro ya habría llegado aquí…

—No. No esta aquí. El maestro Makarov se fue desde la mañana a la estación de trenes. Hoy tiene una reunión en Clover y yo lo acompañaré –dijo la pelirroja. Levy suspiró cansinamente; ahora si que estaba preocupada.

—Entiendo –murmuró la chica, resignada—, ¿y hasta cuando estarán de vuelta?

—Unos tres días, a lo mucho –aseguró Titania, pero no estaba aun muy tranquila, por la cara que traía Levy—, ¿necesitas algo? Podría ayudarte antes de irme…

La pequeña sopesó la opción. Quizás era mejor dejar que Erza marchara sin preocupaciones, ya que si el mapa era algo peligroso, podría ponerla nerviosa o preocuparla sin sentido. No, en realidad, si volverían en tres días, no valía la pena hacer un alboroto. Ya habría tiempo para resolver el enigma y conseguir el dinero para Lucy.

—No, no es nada –afirmó Levy, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro angelical—. En realidad, no es importante, puede esperar hasta que vuelvan. Buena suerte, Erza-chan, disfruta tu viaje.

—Bueno, si las cosas son así, nos vemos, Levy-chan –se despidió la pelirroja, haciéndole un ademan con la mano y mirando hacia atrás, donde el mago de hielo y el dragon slayer de fuego se apretujaban el uno contra el otro en un patético intento de parecer amigos.

— ¡Vuelve pronto! –dijeron ambos, aun fingiendo. Pero apenas la chica puso un pie fuera del gremio y las puertas se cerraron tras de ella, ambos se pusieron de pie, chocando sus frentes y desafiándose nuevamente.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, cerebro congelado?

— ¡Tal y como escuchaste, farol andante!

— ¡Esto no te lo paso, exhibicionista! –bramó Natsu, encendiendo sus brazos con llamas y lanzándose sobre Grey, quien reaccionó justo a tiempo para hacer una barrera de hielo, pero no contaba con la furia de Salamander, quien atravesó la barrera y se llevó al mago de hielo consigo, envuelto en una nube de polvo que atravesó la ventana que daba a la piscina.

— ¡Natsu, Grey! ¡Deténganse, par de tontos! –bramó Lissana, poniéndose de pie para ver que pasaba en la piscina. Se escuchó un chapuzón y luego los gritos de ambos discutiendo aun en el agua.

— ¡Gané! ¡Comete esa, pedazo de pervertido!

— ¡Que dices! ¡Yo fui quien te venció, flamita!

—Que ruidosos… —se quejó Kana, bebiendo de un barril de cerveza fría e ignorando olímpicamente lo que hacían los dos chicos.

—Esos dos nunca van a cambiar… —dijo Lucy, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras Mirajane le asentaba una soda helada a ella y al gato, que parecía a punto de morir de deshidratación. Ambos la miraron, agradecidos y por unos minutos, el mal humor de la rubia desapareció por completo. Levy caminó hacia la mesa de su amiga, sonriendo un poco. Tenia la extraña sensación de que si se acercaba mucho a Lucy, esta se daría cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer por ella, pero pensó que era una locura, asi que continuó su camino, tomando asiento en el asiento frente a ella.

—Hola, Lu-chan –la saludó, con la voz apagada, tratando de fingir una buena sonrisa. La maga estelar la miró, radiante como era y sonrió.

—Hola, Levy-chan –dijo rápidamente Heartphillia, pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de la expresión demacrada de la peliazul—. Levy, ¿estás bien? ¡Parece que no has dormido en días!

—Si, estoy bien –aseguró la chica, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. No podía decirle lo que estaba haciendo; quería que fuera una sorpresa para su amiga, asi que lo mantuvo en secreto—. Es solo que ayer me desvelé buscando algo, es todo. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que solo es falta de sueño.

—No deberías forzarte tanto –la regañó Lucy, tomando una actitud de severidad y preocupación que la hacia ver muy digna—. Podrías enfermarte, Levy.

—Estoy bien, te lo aseguro –reafirmó la de cabello azul, sonriéndole a la chica débilmente.

Lucy sonrió, como dándose por vencida y agregó;

—Además, si te enfermas, ¿Quién seria la primera en leer mi novela?

—Si… lo sé. Pero… —de pronto Levy se detuvo en seco y miró a la rubia de forma sorprendida. De pronto, parte de sus ojeras desaparecieron bajo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras se inclinaba hacia su amiga por sobre la mesa, con un entusiasmo desbordante—, ¿tu novela? ¡Lu-chan! ¿Ya la terminaste?

Lucy se llevó las manos a las mejillas, mientras sonreía mostrando todos los dientes blancos como el coral. Levy supo que estaba en lo correcto y sonrió aun más ampliamente.

—Si, anoche no podía dormir y una idea brillante se me vino a la mente. Así que no perdí el tiempo y me senté a escribir –exclamó la rubia, con tono triunfal—. Debí escribir unas treinta páginas, porque perdí la cuenta en la quinta hoja. Pero, ¡ya esta lista! Toma –decía Lucy, mientras buscaba en un bulto que Levy no alcanzó a ver, algo en su interior. El ruido del papel rozando uno con otro le provocaba aun mas ansiedad—, la traje por si quieres comenzar… no tienes que hacerlo si—

Pero la maga pequeña la apretó contra su cuerpo, con una expresión radiante y tan alegre que Lucy pudo entender que realmente amaba la lectura.

— ¡Fantástico! ¡Es genial, Lu-chan! –dijo, apretujando mas el manuscrito en una carpeta color rojo contra su pecho, moviéndose de lado a lado, como acunándolo—, comenzaré ahora mismo.

—Ehh… no lo leas aquí… cualquiera podría verlo… —dijo Lucy nerviosamente, agitando una mano hacia su amiga, que había abierto la portada y ahora leía el titulo. Aunque iba a protestar por la petición de la rubia, apenas pasó los ojos por la primera línea, se sintió tan cansada que no pudo seguir. El dolor de cabeza volvió, aun mas intenso y tuvo que cerrar la tapa para poder recuperarse del golpe de cansancio. Lo dejaría para después, quizás la excesiva luz que entraba por la ventanas del gremio la hacia sentir así. Justo en ese momento, cuando iba a avisar a Lucy de su decisión, cuando Jet y Droy se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella.

— ¡Levy-chan, buenos días! –exclamó Droy, parándose a su costado derecho—. ¡Hey, hola, Lucy!

— ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? –preguntó Jet, a su costado izquierdo. Levy se volvió hacia ellos, tratando de parecer lo mas sana posible. No quería que nadie se preocupara por ella ni nada por el estilo. Sonrió como siempre.

—Bien, gracias –respondió dulcemente, mirándolos a ambos, quienes sonreían alegremente, mas de lo normal. Era casi una sonrisa maniática, por lo que la de cabello azul se asustó un poco, preocupándose si nuevamente a Droy se le había ocurrido cultivar esas semillas extrañas que provocaban delirios—. ¿Pasa algo, chicos?

— ¡Iremos en una misión Clase S! –exclamó Droy, demasiado eufórico. Levy incluso se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué-e? –preguntó Lucy, confundida por aquello. Esos dos no eran… bueno, no eran exactamente el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail, de modo que le costaba verlos en una misión de ese tipo y al ver la cara de su amiga menuda, supo que no era la única que lo veía de ese modo.

— ¡Si, Lucy! ¡Una misión Clase S! –respitió Jet, con un tono que parecía que sufría escalofríos de felicidad cada vez que lo decía. Ahora, se dirigió a Levy—, ¿Recuerdas a Yasuda? ¿Quién nos ayudó en la misión de los ratones?

Levy hizo memoria; no era nada fácil con ese dolor de cabeza, pero pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Te refieres a quien nos ayudó aquella vez en Cabbage Town? –preguntó la maga de escritura solida. Droy la apuntó con un dedo repentinamente, como si hubiera dado la respuesta ganadora a cien mil millones de jewels.

— ¡Exacto! –exclamó el chico de las plantas, aun mas eufórico—. Bueno, realizó el examen hace cerca de un mes y pasó. Ahora hará una misión ¡y nos ha invitado para ir con él!

—La recompensa son un millón de jewels –dijo Jet, bastante fascinado y alegre—. No será mucho para cada quien, pero lo que importa es que aprenderemos muchas cosas con él.

— ¡Eso es estupendo, chicos! –inquirió Levy, aun mas alegre. Sin embargo, el ruido de las exclamaciones de sus dos amigos le provocaba jaquecas. Se sentía aun peor que antes—, ¿Cuándo partimos?

—Esta misma noche –respondió Droy, sin dar tiempo al rubio a decir algo en su defensa.

— ¡Perfecto! –dijo Levy, entusiasmada y olvidando que tenia un pendiente muy importante esperando por ella en el cajón de la cómoda.

Se puso de pie muy rápidamente para poder ir a su apartamento, con la intención de comenzar a empacar, pero entonces, mientras decía lo siguiente, tuvo la sensación de flotar, como de que volaba y todo se puso negro—, prepararé mí—

— ¡Levy-chan! –gritó Lucy, aterrada. O al menos eso fue lo que la chica escuchó, antes de que todo quedara a oscuras.

Sintió miedo al darse cuenta de que no podía ver y, de pronto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de Shadow Gear y Lucy, la miraban desde arriba. La rubia parecía tan asustada que tenia los ojos lacrimosos y Jet y Droy, lo sostenían de los brazos. Los tres observaban, con actitud preocupada a la pequeña maga, que únicamente, acertó a sonreír.

—Vaya… se me va la cabeza… —dijo, un poco divertida, tratando de aliviar la tensión de la situación.

— ¿Estas bien, Levy? –preguntó Jet, ayudándola a sentarse con delicadeza—, por un momento pensamos que… bueno, te desmayaste o casi lo haces.

—Te ves un poco cansada –dijo Droy, acercándose a ella, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se cayera nuevamente. Lucy le tomó las manos, mirándola fijamente.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo ella, sonriéndoles. El dolor de cabeza no aprecia haber disminuido, en efecto, parecía aun peor que antes.

— ¡No le restes importancia, Levy-chan! –La voz de Lucy sonó sumamente preocupada; más que un regaño, había una petición en esa frase—. Si te sientes enferma, solo dilo.

Levy torció la boca, un poco apenada. No quería que por su culpa sus amigos no fueran a esa misión tan prometedora. Pero, por otro lado, quizás si iba solo seria un estorbo para ellos, que si de por si, estando totalmente en sus cinco sentidos era la persona mas vulnerable del equipo, estando enferma seria un letrero de promoción para cualquier enemigo. Además, estaba también el caso del extraño mapa que estaba descifrando y no podía darse el lujo de irse dos semanas en una misión si quería que Lucy tuviera su renta en el tiempo pedido.

—Bueno… tal vez me siento un poco mal… —admitió, apenada.

—Quizás no deberíamos ir –dijo Jet, tomándola por un hombro—. Podemos esperar, en otra ocasión. Cuando te sientas mejor…

—No, chicos –dijo, decidida, aunque alicaída—. Vayan ustedes, aprovechen esto. Es una gran oportunidad –y sonrió, de esa manera que hacia que los corazones de los dos muchachos latieran fuertemente—. Además, son mis nakamas y pedirles que no fueran por mi, seria muy egoísta.

—Le—Levy-chan… —dijeron ambos, con ojos llorosos de borreguito—, ¡eres tan dulce!

—No se preocupen.

—Po… por favor no lloren… —pidió Lucy, al ver que el suelo del gremio se llenaba de lagrimas de los Shadow Gear aun mas rápido que cuando Juvia lloraba por Grey.

o—o—o—o

El compartimiento del tren era bastante agradable; pequeño y acogedor, perfecto para un viaje tranquilo y sin interrupciones en el que podía admirar los paisajes que se dibujaban en los valles y colinas de Fiore, a través de sus diferentes y coloridas ciudades. Eran apenas finales de primavera, de modo que los campos florecían, las abejas zumbaban alegremente de flor en flor y los pájaros canturreaban, acompañados de sus parejas, de un lado a otro. El cielo tenía un brillante tono azul y las nubes eran blancas y suaves.

Pero, para Makarov, esto no tenía tanta importancia. No era que no disfrutara de los campos tanto como Erza, quien estaba sentada frente a él, en el compartimiento. No era que no se sintiera feliz porque las cosas marchaban bien en el gremio. Era porque tenia cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar; cosas que nunca pensó escuchar en toda su vida.

Titania ya había notado aquel extraño comportamiento en el maestro; demasiado preocupado como para no notarlo. No estaba actuando como un chiquillo nervioso y mucho menos como una persona insegura; únicamente miraba al suelo de una manera diferente, como si en un punto inexistente fijara sus preocupaciones y fueran tan pesadas que podrían abrir un hueco en el mismo sitio.

Durante las dos horas que llevaban viajando, ninguno había dicho mas que solamente un saludo o un comentario sin importancia. Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados como para notar el paso del tiempo y el silencio terrible que había, además de que la tensión podría haber sido cortada por un cuchillo.

Poco a poco, los campos dejaron de aparecer y a su paso, surgieron los edificios de una ciudad. Por las ventanas veían a las personas que esperaban en la estación de tren a la que habían llegado y paulatinamente, el tren comenzó a detenerse, el motor dejó de rugir y la locomotora se detuvo justo frente a las pantallas mágicas que anunciaban el horario de salida de las maquinas. Sonó una campanilla y la gente se puso de pie, tomando sus equipajes y bajando pro las salidas a ambos lados de los compartimientos. La pelirroja se puso de pie, lista para tomar su equipaje, cuando Makarov la miró.

— ¿A dónde vas, Erza? –preguntó el anciano, sin quitar la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

—Maestro, hemos llegado a la estación de trenes –dijo ella, un tanto confundida—. Si no nos apresuramos, perderemos el tren que sigue…

— ¿Qué tren? –volvió a interrogar, ahora casi con inocencia. La chica lo miró, ahora casi convencida de que el anciano probablemente había estado soñando despierto durante todo el camino.

—Pensé que íbamos a Clover… —respondió Erza, mientras una gota le crecía en la nuca. Vaya maestro despistado que tenia.

— ¿ah, Clover? –preguntó, como quien no sabe absolutamente nada—, ¿para que iríamos a Clover?

—U-usted... usted debería retirarse… —musitó Erza, ahora completamente segura de que su maestro, había dormido todo el camino.

Sin embargo, lo único que Makarov hacia, era esperar a que toda la gente saliera del tren. Aun habían personas que se quedaban charlando, niños que volvían por sus juguetes olvidados y otros mas que se detenían al encontrarse con algún conocido. Finalmente, un último pasajero, un pequeño que volvía por un cochecito que había quedado en su asiento, abandonó el vagón y por fin, la sonrisa de Makarov se volvió una mueca de descontento y preocupación.

— ¿Qué pasa, maestro?

—Siéntate, Erza –pidió el viejo, mirándola fija y severamente. Ella obedeció, no sin antes titubear un poco. Arrojó el equipaje a un lado y se sentó, con el cuerpo adelantado hacia el anciano.

—Maestro Makarov, dígame, ¿Qué esta pasando? –preguntó nuevamente la chica, ahora mas preocupada—, ¿hacia donde estamos yendo?

El anciano la miró, de esa manera tan penetrante como acostumbraba cuando realmente estaba siendo serio.

—No iremos a Clover –respondió el anciano, cerrando los ojos y sosteniendo sus baston entre las manos—. Con todo lo que esta sucediendo en Fiore en estos momentos, reunir a todos los maestros de los gremios en un sitio tan conocido seria una estupidez.

Ella bajó una ceja, aun sin entenderlo del todo.

— ¿Con todo lo que esta pasando en Fiore? ¿Se refiere a los asesinatos? –ahora sonaba realmente confundida. El hombre guardó silencio unos momentos, mientras su mente consideraba las opciones.

—Si, Erza, a los asesinatos… —respondió finalmente.

— ¿y a donde se supone que vamos? –inquirió la muchacha, con un dejo de frustración. El hombre pareció razonarlo unos momentos.

—A la Isla Galuna –dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Scarlet, quien se quedó en una pieza y tan sorprendida que se irguió en su asiento. El tren comenzó a moverse lentamente, y pronto el sonido de la caldera y las ruedas de hierro moviéndose la hicieron darse cuenta de que el maestro hablaba seriamente. El tren que habían tomado iba al puerto de Hargeon, donde todos llegaban todos los barcos de Fiore.

— ¿Una reunión de maestros en la Isla Galuna? –bien, ahora si estaba convencida de que Makarov debía retirarse… en realidad, todos los maestros debían retirarse—. Confió en su criterio, maestro, pero, ¿Por qué allí?

Makarov se mantuvo en silencio largo rato, un rato durante el cual, se dedicó a observarla fijamente. Vio sus facciones duras, pero femeninas; el cabello rojo como el carmín y los ojos castaños y fieros. Su fiero ceño, su fiera mirada, sus fieros cabellos. Erza siempre había sido su alumna favorita, por mucho. Siempre la había querido como a una hija.

—Erza Scarlet –murmuró el viejo mago, con una voz cruda que la chica nunca antes había oído salir de él—, debes saber que no tomaríamos tantas precauciones si no fuera necesario… —ella seguía inmóvil, esperando—. Solo voy a pedirte, cuando lleguemos a la Isla Galuna, que sigas todas mis instrucciones y nada más que eso… y una cosa mas…

Titania lo miró, confundida, y cuando escuchó lo siguiente salir de sus labios, se quedó aun mas asustada y desorientada…

—…por nada del mundo, digas a alguien lo que estoy por contarte…

o—o—o

Un par de horas más tarde, Levy bajó a donde los archivos del gremio, asegurándose de que nadie la siguiese, pues en esos momentos, no quería hablar con nadie. El dolor de cabeza seguía y probablemente estaba aumentando de modo que deseaba silencio y que mejor que en donde estaban todos los libros acerca del gremio; era como su santuario. La chica caminó en silencio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que en cierto modo, aquel lugar era una biblioteca y nunca se debe hacer ruido en una biblioteca. Llevaba entre sus manos la novela de Lucy-chan, bien sujeta contra su pecho, como si fuera su gran tesoro.

Luego del incidente en la sala del gremio, Lucy había insistido en que volviera al recinto de apartamentos en Fairy Hills, pero ella se negó, ya que estaba segura de que era solo falta de sueño y podría recuperarlo en una noche. No era necesario perder todo un día con sus amigos por algo como eso. Jet y Droy se habían marchado para preparar el equipamiento que necesitarían para la misión, mientras le pedían a Levy que se cuidara y no estuviera haciendo cosas que requirieran de mucho esfuerzo.

_Mucho esfuerzo_…, pensó un poco triste.

Como si descifrar un código y leer una novela fuera gran cosa; ¿Qué se suponía que Jet y Droy pensaban que estaría haciendo? ¿Enfrentando monstruos? ¿Retando a poderosos magos? ¡Vaya! Si que andaba deprimida en esos días.

Y ahora allí se hallaba; sola, en la sala de archivos, la cual también había sido remodelada después de la destrucción del gremio por parte de Phantom Lord y ahora era más amplia; dos largos pasillos de estantes llenos de libros dividían la parte central, en donde se encontraban las mesas redondas y las sillas. En una había un par de libros cerrados; pesados volúmenes que probablemente algún miembro descuidado del gremio habría olvidado guardar.

Todo estaba en completo silencio. Se sentó en una de las mesas que estaba mas al fondo, pensando que allí no seria molestada por nadie. Arrastró los pies hasta llegar allí y tomó asiento, abriendo delante de ella el cuaderno color rojo. A penas y pudo leer bien el titulo del libro antes de que la cabeza la doliera como si una estampida de toros la golpeara con sus cascos. Definitivamente, aquello no iba bien. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor, pero no funcionaba y dejó caer los brazos a los costados, casi dándose por vencida. Ahora se sentía mas somnolienta que antes y aun mas cansada que cuando llegó al gremio. No podía entender de donde provenía ese malestar; nunca antes le había pasado por no dormir, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Estaba nuevamente por tratar de leer, cuando escuchó un golpe sordo al fondo de uno de los pasillos y dio un respingo, asustada por el sonido, que había roto el silencio de una manera tan brusca como cuando se rompe un cristal. Se llevó las manos al pecho, mientras que un puchero se formaba en sus labios.

¿y si los monstruos habían ido por ella?...

Pero… ¡¿en que rayos estaba pensando? Definitivamente, ¡tenia mas sueño del que parecía!

Armándose de valor, intentó ponerse de pie, pero se dio cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban. Tomó un momento para respirar y levantarse, mientras se decía a si misma; "no seas cobarde…" y se aferraba al libro, pensando, en cierto modo, que si algo la atacaba, podría usarlo como escudo.

Caminó lentamente hacia donde el ruido provenía, con el corazón agitado y el libro a la altura de su pecho. Otra vez, el ruido sonó de manera estridente y dio un brinco que casi llega a tocar el techo y consideró seriamente la idea de salir corriendo de allí. Pero, como una característica básica de ella, la curiosidad la impulsó a seguir. Así que ignoró sus enormes deseos de huir y continuó dando pasos temerosos, hasta llegar al límite de los libreros, justo a punto de doblar la esquina y descubrir de qué se trataba. Reuniendo todo el valor que tenia, se animó a si misma a avanzar. Apretó los ojos y dio el paso decisivo. En realidad no fue un "paso", propiamente, sino mas bien un salto sorpresivo y seguidamente una (ridícula) posición de defensa, estirando el libro hacia el frente y ocultándose tras de él. Esperó un momento, antes de abrir los ojos, pues tenía mas miedo de ver que había allí y cuando estaba decidiéndose a abrirlos, escuchó una voz ronca.

— ¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer, enana?

Oh; ahora si que sabia quien era. Abrió los ojos, aun un poco nerviosa y asomó tras el encuadernado, encontrándose con el dragon slayer de hierro, quien estaba sentando en el suelo y la miraba como si estuviera loca, con una expresión en su cara (que ya de por si era un poco desdeñosa) que era bastante irónica. Levy se relajó un poco al verlo; solo un poco, pues aun estaba nerviosa, y bajó el libro, lentamente, hasta que volvió a quedar a la altura de su pecho. Observó al muchacho con interés, ya que Gazille… bueno, Gazille estaba rodeado de libros y archivos abiertos de par en par y pues, el mata dragones no era la persona mas culta del gremio. De modo que al verlo ella en ese sitio, haciendo lo que hacia, le pareció algo que no se veía todos los días.

—E-estas leyendo…

—Y tú estas actuando de un modo muy extraño –replicó Gazille, dirigiéndole una mirada sarcástica. La chica se pasó una mano por el cabello, como tratando de buscar que responder.

Bien, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos y dejando fuera su extraño nerviosismo, su dolor de cabeza y su terrible mal habito de morderse los labios cuando estaba en un momento de tensión, recordó que la noche pasada había estado pensando en hablar con el mago, por todo lo que pasaba, por esa ultima estúpida pelea entre Jet y Droy hacia un par de semanas. Miró al dragon slayer, quien había dejado de mirarla y ahora cerraba los libros y registros que tenia a su alrededor.

—L-lo siento… —murmuró la chica, acercándose un poco al hombre—. Es que escuché ruidos… y… bueno… ya sabes; lo siento.

—Ajá –dijo él, de una forma cortante, cerrando los dos últimos encuadernados, aun sin mirarla. Sabia de resto la razón por la cual ella actuaba así; era obvio que aun le tenia algo de miedo.

Y, ¡carajo! ¿Cómo no tenerle miedo cuando había estado a punto de hacerla papilla por segunda vez? En el fondo realmente, la culpa lo carcomía. Oh, si; esa culpa masoquista que había comenzado a surgir desde el día que ingresó a ese gremio de porquería. Esa culpa que surgió cuando se dio cuenta de la forma de actuar de sus compañeros de gremio y la misma que había surgido cuando vio a la chiquilla, que había crucificado en un árbol, siendo ella misma; una niña ingenua y despistada, alegre y cariñosa. Una chica que probablemente había perdido el sentido común, por lo que él veía; porque no comprendía que existiera, en todo el grande y jodido mundo, una manera en la que la magita no le tuviera rencor; ¿Cómo podía ella tratar de acercársele o de tratarlo? ¡Casi la había matado! ¿Cómo podía no tenerle rencor? ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno, incluso el se tenia un poco de rencor por lo que había hecho! Tanto que podría humillarse frente a todo el gremio, pidiendo per... ¿Perdón? ¿Perdón, había pensado? ¡Una mierda! ¡No!, no se sentía tan mal como para rebajarse a eso. No, según había aprendido, las disculpas eran para los maricas. Si, Metalicana se lo había dicho; las disculpas eran para los maricas. ¿Él era un marica? Gazille Redfox no era un marica, no, señor, no lo era.

Pero, ¡diablos! Cada que esa niñata se le acercaba, algo le decía que se mantuviera al margen y no entendía porque, era como si algo lo hiciera alejarse. Tiempo después, esos deseos se fueron relajando y acostumbrándose a tener esa cosa tan pequeña a una distancia considerable. Sin embargo, después de su última estupidez durante la pelea con los Shadow Tarados, el dragón había adoptado nuevamente la postura que tuvo en un principio; alerta permanente, alerta permanente.

Y era justo lo que hacia en ese momento; estar en posición de defensa, esperando un movimiento de ataque por parte de Levy, los cuales podían ser tanto como un ataque agresivo (cosa que jamás pasaría) como un simple intento de charlar. Cosa que ella trataba de hacer en ese momento.

Ella, ignorando todas las estupideces que pasaban por la mente del cazador de dragones, aun seguía buscando la manera de entablar una plática, pero nada venia a su mente, así que intentó por otro lado.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó la maga, sonriendo amablemente y al dragón interno del hombre se le erizó todo el lomo; alerta, alerta—. Si quieres puedo ayudarte a—

—No te preocupes –interrumpió Gazille, poniéndose se pie y levantando en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo, todos los libros que tenia a su alrededor. Sabía lo que ella estaba por hacer; nuevamente, acercársele y tratar blablablá. Ya se sabía la historia y lo mejor era irse—. Ya terminé con todo esto.

Le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas inexpresivas, mientras ella bajaba el rostro. Exactamente a eso se refería con que Gazille era una persona a la que se le tenían que sacar las palabras a cucharadas; a que era una persona muy cortante.

—Oh, bueno…

El mata dragones estaba por irse, quizás iría a seguir perdiendo su tiempo a otro lado, cuando percibió que algo estaba mal, fuera de lugar en la maga menuda. Se volvió hacia ella y la observó con sus penetrantes ojos rojos. Se veía bastante desaliñada y, si mal no olfateaba, su olor era un poco débil. Ella, al darse cuenta de esto, se puso más roja que una manzana madura y se mordió el labio nuevamente.

— ¿Estas enferma? –preguntó Gazille repentinamente, y con un tono de voz que hizo sonar el comentario de un modo, mas que preocupado, como cínico. Levy se quedó confundida y un poco ofendida, hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo preguntaba de forma cruda, sino que era una pregunta seria.

—Eh… no, solo me duele un poco la cabeza… —respondió en voz bajita, dirigiendo su atención hacia Gazille, sonriendo despreocupadamente. En cierto modo, le agradaba que él se preocupara por su salud; le hacia sentir que sus intentos de mejorar la interacción entre ambos realmente funcionaban. Muy al contrario para el moreno, quien tomó aquello como otra señal de "alerta".

—…es falta de sueño. Eso es todo… —concluyó Levy, usando la misma excusa que le había dado a todos y cada uno de los que le preguntaban. Odiaba que se preocuparan por ella, inclusive si era Gazille. Además no había porque preocuparse, la falta de sueño jamás ha matado a nadie. Se sintió un poco tonta por esto y soltó una risilla. Gazille puso mala cara y ella comprendió que no le creía del todo.

— ¡No estoy enferma, enserio! –insistió, sacudiendo las manos junto con el manuscrito—, no me siento mal, no; nada de eso. Solo es falta de sueño, ya te dije, además quiero… —estuvo a punto de mencionar la novela de Lucy, pero recordó lo recelosa que era la rubia con ella, así que cambió el tema—… tengo que buscar información sobre algo, para la misión que escogí… necesito además el dinero…

— ¿Por qué no te ayudan esos tus amigos? –preguntó él, sin realmente saber porque—. Pensé que eran uña y mugre.

—Bueno, ellos quería ir en una misión pero… pues yo… ellos también tienen derecho a tomar misiones por si mismos, ¿no crees? Es decir, somos un equipo, pero me gustaría hacer trabajos por mi cuenta… —respondió, tratando de sonar lo mas honesta posible.

Si Gazille continuaba preguntándole, entonces ya no sabría que decirle. Odiaba mentir, pero si decía una parte de la verdadera razón por la cual estaba allí, tendría que delatar a Lucy. Además, si lo veía de un modo coherente, si había quedado inconsciente por ninguna razón en la sala del gremio, significaba que podría pasarle en cualquier momento y seria peor si sucedía en al calle. Levantó los ojos hacia Gazille; parecía sutilmente fastidiado. Aunque, en realidad, la mente del muchacho trataba de asimilar la idea de que la chica y sus dos tarados amigos hubiera tomado una misión por su cuenta. En cierto modo, era como imaginarse a Lucy, Gray, Salamander y el gato azul separados.

—Lo siento –dijo Levy repentinamente, sacando al dragon de sus pensamientos. Este levantó acomodó los libros en sus brazos mientras la miraba confundido.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó, un tanto sorprendido. A veces esa chica podía ser realmente extraña.

—Tu sabes, por Jet y Droy… —respondió la maga, dándole un sincera sonrisa que hizo que el dragón en Gazille comenzara a rasguñar todo lo que encontraba a su paso, desesperadamente—. Lo que hicieron no estuvo bien… es decir… eres nuestro compañero, un mago mas de Fairy Tail…y… ya sabes; disculpa.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ella se estaba disculpando?… ¡Esos dos imbéciles!

Durante unos segundos, el mata dragones continuó observándola, mientras ella parecía ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Repentinamente, Gazille se dio la media vuelta, tratando de ignorar sus deseos de maldecir a esos dos Shadow tarados apenas volvieran de su misión, y comenzó a caminar hacia los estantes, para acomodar los libros y se sintió un poco mas relajado.

—No hay problema, enana –dijo, acomodando los encuadernados—. No es que vaya a amordazarlos y torturarlos, no se porque te preocupas tanto.

Levy jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Bueno… es solamente que quiero que se lleven bien… —admitió ella, tratando de sonar amable—. Solo quiero que seamos amigos, ¿si?

— ¿Amigos?

—Si, buenos nakamas –continuó ella, sonriéndole. Lo estaba haciendo bien, o al menos eso creía. O al menos eso pensaba, ya que repentinamente, Gazille se dio la media vuelta, y se alejó de allí, aun con un par de libros en sus manos. Levy lo miró alejarse, totalmente desorientada por su reacción y preguntándose que era lo que había hecho mal. Bueno, no todo era tan fácil como parecía, pensó y decidida a olvidarse de ese intento fallido, optó por subir a la sala del gremio, donde seguramente, Mira-chan podría darle algo de beber. Quizás con eso, el dolor de cabeza disminuiría un poco.

Entre tanto, Gazille se quedó parado… como un…verdadero imbécil. Se detuvo justo en el momento que la escuchó subir las escaleras. Bien, al menos eso había salido "bien", si era exigente. Esperaría unos minutos más para que la enana desapareciera de entre la gente y él pudiera seguir dedicándose a lo suyo.

-Eres un idiota –dijo una voz tras de él y al girar para ver, se encontró con Lily, quien cargaba algunos libros en sus brazos pequeños.

-¿Qué? –gruñó Gazille, enseñando todos los dientes.

-¿No puedes ser amable con ella? –preguntó el exceed, dejando toda su carga en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Gazille con molestia.

-¿Me estabas espiando?

-Gazille, vine contigo a buscar la información que dijiste… -respondió el gato, preguntándose si el mago lo estaba tomando del pelo o realmente estaba considerando aquello-. Estaba a dos estantes de aquí; eso no es espiar. Que tú seas un indiscreto es algo muy distinto.

Gazille frunció el ceño.

-Me estabas espiando, gato entrometido.

El exceed rodó los ojos, casi a punto de darse un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿Por qué no simplemente tratas de ser amable? No sé, podrías tratar de llamarla por su nombre o, al menos, no ser tan patán como lo fuiste –preguntó el gato. Gazille fijó los ojos al piso, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta; ¡Maldito fuera ese gato!

-¡Vamos, Lily! –gruñó el dragon slayer, con una mirada bastante sarcástica-, ¿te parezco una persona amistosa? Carajo, no lo soy, además—

-Te sientes culpable, ¿no? –preguntó el pequeño, con una mirada exigente de respuesta. El moreno ladeó la cabeza, mientras se rascaba la nuca. Definitivamente, maldito fuera ese gato-. Bueno, ¿Por qué no tratas de quitarte esa estúpida culpabilidad y comienzas a tratar de no ser un dragon tan odioso?

-¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen ellos? –interrogó Gazille, abriendo los brazos, indignado. Lily únicamente se dio la media vuelta, mirándolo sobre su hombro pequeño.

-se que te importa muy poco lo que piensen ellos de ti –y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras-, pero se que te importa mas de lo que crees lo que ella piense de ti.

¡Maldito fuera, por todos los infiernos, ese maldito gato! Casi maldijo el día en que aceptó tenerlo como su "mascota". Lo peor del caso, era que ese gato tenía toda la razón. Se quedó allí, sin moverse, razonando en lo que debía hacer.

o-o-o

-Lu-chan y Natsu… ¿tomaron una misión? –preguntó Levy, sentada al borde de la mesa del bar, donde Mirajane se movía de un lado a otro, sirviendo bebidas y bocadillos. Le acercó a la chica un vaso de agua y una pastilla, la cual debía calmarle el intenso dolor de cabeza.

-Hace unos minutos, se fueron junto con Gray y Happy –respondió, alegremente la albina. Levy sonrió de lado; al menos Lucy había logrado ponerse de acuerdo con ambos chicos y ahora conseguirá, con suerte, el dinero que tanto necesitaba a tiempo-, ¿ya te sientes mejor, Levy-chan?

-Si, un poco. Gracias, Mira-chan –dijo, sonriéndole en agradecimiento, pero un poco triste. Aun seguía un tanto sentida por lo que había pasado con Gazille abajo, no entendía porque él la evitaba tanto.

El sol brillaba dorado y se colaba por las ventanas del gremio, iluminando todo de ese color ambarino. La tarde estaba llegando, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Sin Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza y Happy, el gremio estaba casi vacío; y ahora que Jet y Droy no estaban, parecía aun mas solitario de lo normal. Ahora que veía bien, tampoco Kana se encontraba allí, ni Macao o Wakaba. Todos estaban fuera. Sin embargo, la pequeña Levy no se sentía mal por aquello, es mas, mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ahora no debería estar mas preocupada por aquel mapa; podría esperar tranquilamente a que Makarov volviera. Ahora lo que importaba de verdad, era irse a su apartamento antes de que anocheciera, porque ahora Jet y Droy no estaban para acompañarla.

-Ya me voy, Mira-chan –dijo, poniéndose de pie de un salto y caminando hacia la puerta de entrada-, gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, Levy-chan –se despidió la otra, mientras se llevaba a la cocina los platos sucios para comenzar a lavarlos.

La chica del cabello azul salió a la calle, caminando sobre la avenida. En esos momentos, la calle mas segura era la Strawberry Street, de modo que se apresuró a llegar allí antes de que fuera mas tarde. El viento que soplaba olía a menta y a pino y, caminando a orillas del canal de la calle, sentía que era aun más agradable que antes. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, sumida en el olor delicioso a pino, cuando de pronto, escuchó una voz familiar;

-¡Hey, niña! –la chica volteó hacia atrás, sorprendida y casi creyendo que era una broma y al girar, quedó convencida de que debía estar alucinando, pues tras de ella, estaba uno de sus nakamas, con su cara enfurruñada, el cabello erizado y Lily a su lado, iba caminando, acercándose a la chica hasta que quedó a un par de metros de ella.

-Gazille, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, aun sin poder comprender. Él guardó silencio unos momentos, tratando de poner en orden sus palabras. Lily lo miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza la torpeza de su compañero.

-Escucha, si tanto necesitas el dinero, pensé que quizás querrías… ya que no están esos dos idio…compañeros tuyo, ir en una misión con nosotros –dijo con su voz ronca, con indiferencia, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Levy abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la propuesta.

-¿Una misión? ¿Con ustedes? –preguntó de nuevo, sin poder creerlo. El dragon slayer se cruzó los brazos sobre la cabeza, mirando hacia el cielo y luego a Lily, como diciéndole "sabia que no iba a a querer, estúpido".

-Es decir, como tu quieras…

-¡Pero claro que si! –exclamó ella, tan radiante y feliz que incluso Lily se sorprendió. No esperaba que ella aceptara con tanto entusiasmo. Ahora fue el exceed quien le devolvió la mirada a su dueño, diciéndole "¿Quién es el estúpido ahora?"

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Gazille, bajando los brazos. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, por supuesto –respondió –solo díganme cuando y a donde.

-Mañana, ¿puedes? –esta vez fue Lily quien habló, sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Ella asintió de nuevo.

-Si, claro que si, Lily.

-Bien, enana, partiremos en la mañana –dijo Gazille, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado. En cierto modo, le alegraba que Lily le hubiera hecho caso… aunque realmente era él quien había hecho caso a Lily-. No llegues tarde… y lleva lo necesario para una misión de tres días.

-Perfecto –Levy sonrió y sin más, se dispuso a irse a su apartamento-. Allí estaré, ¡nos vemos mañana Gazille, Lily! –y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por la calle. Ahora sonreía ampliamente, totalmente feliz. No sabia porque, pero aquello le causaba mucha alegría y el corazón le latía apresuradamente.

Los otros dos la miraron alejarse por la calle, aun alumbrada por el sol y cuando dobló por una calle, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su debida casa. Lily se adelantó y dio un brinco sobre el hombro de Gazille, quien aun estaba cruzado de brazos y sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-No fue tan difícil, ¿o si?

-Cállate, gato.

Y Lily sonrió triunfante, al igual que el dragon slayer, quien sentía que había dado un paso muy importante…

Sin embargo, pronto su alegría desaparecería, ya que ninguno de los tres, nadie de Fairy Tail podía tener conocimiento de la tragedia que se acercaba. Nadie sabía la clase de nube oscura que se cerniría sobre ellos, robándose toda esa alegría…

**o-o-o-o**

**un review? Una patata podrida? :D un tomatazo? D:**

**se aceptan comentarios de todos colores y sabores :)**

**nos vemos el próximo capitulo ;)**


	4. AVISO

AVISO

Lamento tener que informar esto de esta manera, pero no me queda de otra.

Por motivos de inspiración y tiempo, no puedo continuar con este fic. De igual manera, tampoco seguiré el otro, "A Fairy Tail Story". Se me complica mucho, la verdad es que el fic no esta bien planteado desde el comienzo, y si bien podría componerlo, ya me quedé trabada en esas partes :/

De verdad, una disculpa enorme a todos aquellos que la seguían :( sin embargo, se me hace peor dejar el fic estancado, sin decir nada. Creo que es mejor siempre decir la verdad u.u

Me despido, les deseo lo mejor y nuevamente, una disculpota u.u

Nos estamos leyendo.

Slinky-Pink.


End file.
